Jessica's Spark
by BeeHideLover
Summary: Jessica Lennox is Will's only niece. She has lost both her parents and now will be staying with her uncle and our favorite weapons specialist. Can she move on from her past and perhaps find love? Can she break through Ironhide's walls? Or will her past come back to find her?
1. Beginning

**Alright so this is my first Fanfic. I would always read stories but I never got the courage to actually write them until recently. All comments are appreciated. Tell me what you think and if people actually like it, then I'll keep writing. If not, they I guess we'll see. Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

If someone had told me 6 months ago that I would fall in love with a giant walking robot, I would of laughed in their face and hit them upside the head. I never had the best of luck in relationships. I had completely given up on love, especially after Nick. I never wanted to experience that kind of pain ever again. I've tried forgetting about it and pushing those memories away for the longest time. I wouldn't truly move on until the day I met _him_. My name is Jessica Lennox.

This is my story.

 _Seven months ago ..._

In high school, I was always very athletic with a toned body. My long blonde hair was up all the time since I was always running from class to class and it kept getting in my face. I had extremely rare eyes. As in I was the only one with them. It started out black on the inside of the iris and blended into a midnight blue to an electric blue. They never bothered me, they always made me feel special and unique. And obviously my eyes were my best feature. I stood at 5'7'' with light creamy skin and big doe eyes. My face consisted of normal lips and naturally rosy cheeks.

I was implicated in basketball and track and field throughout all 4 years. I was a straight A student and my absolute biggest dream was to go into the military like my uncle Will. Serving my country and helping people in moments of distress seemed like a good idea. Until I told my parents. My father had lots both his parents to the war. My grandparents had both been Majors when they lost their lives.

Now it was beginning of August, a few weeks before I would be enrolled.

I woke up at seven o'clock like usual and began my morning routine. I always tool a morning jog around the neighborhood for about an hour. I put on my dark grey yoga pants, blue sports bra and black athletic tank top.

Making my way downstairs to the kitchen, I grabbed an apple to munch on before leaving. I tied on my bright green Nikes and began jogging outside.

I always tend to get lost in thought when doing something I love.

My parents always woke up at nine so that gave me two hours until I had to deal with them. It's not that I didn't love them but I wasn't all that close with them. They had me at a young age and so they were very naive while raising me. In fact, they still were.

Every day was like the other. I woke up, went jogging, drew all day, ate and went to bed. The only problem was supper time. Every time we dined together, my parents would bring up my plans for the future, trying to convince me to go to college instead of going in the military. Only this time, this supper would be the last.

 _Later that day ..._

We were in the middle of eating supper when my dad, Daniel Lennox, cleared his throat. Here we go again ...

" So Jessica, did you look at those pamphlets I left on your bed? " He looked at me curiously.

" Yeah, dad. " I said before eating a mouthful of food.

" And? ... " He said.

" And what? Did you really expect me to drop everything I had planned and went to college because of some stupid pamphlets?! " My voice started to raise. I always keep my anger in check but enough was enough.

" Sweetheart, we only want what's best for you. " My mom, Natalia Lennox, finally spoke up.

" What about what _I_ want? Not what's best for me. You're not even thinking for me. You're thinking for yourselves! " I yelled.

" Jessica that's enough! You need to stop being so selfish. " My father replied.

" Oh I'm the one being selfish? You're the ones trying to control me and my life! We'll guess what? You got your wish. I'll stop being selfish and get out of your hair so that you don't have to deal with me anymore. " I was outraged. I suddenly got up from the table and got my keys. I stormed out of the house and got in my white Chevrolet Spark.

In the background, I could hear my mother crying my name while my father consoled her and held her back.

How could they keep doing this to me? They know how much I wanted to follow in my uncle's footsteps. But I knew that if I did this, that they might isolate themselves from me. That's what had happened with my uncle Will, my father's brother. My dad had dropped all contact with him after he had joined the military. After their parents' death, Will wanted to make them proud but my dad didn't want to lose another family member so he stopped seeing his little brother all those years ago.

I knew the consequences of my choice but at this point that was the least of my worried. Even though Will and my dad stopped talking doesn't mean I did. I would go over once a week on Sundays to hang out with Sarah, Will and Annabelle. Sarah is Will's wife and my aunt and Annabelle is their daughter and my cousin, only two years younger. Her and I went to the same school so we got to play together during recess.

But I stopped doing that 2 years ago when my dad found out and I haven't seen them since.

I was deep in thought when I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I angrily wiped them away. I might not be that close with my parents but they still got to me. And I hated crying. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. The same feeling I felt after Nick. I shivered on the inside. Guess that's what happens after bottling up all those feelings away.

I was driving aimlessly for two hours and it was now nine o'clock at night. It got dark all of a sudden and it started pouring rain. It seemed as though the gods were trying to tell me something bad was going to happen. I suddenly got a pain in my gut but ignored it.

Realizing I had nowhere else to go, I slowly made my way back. All I wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed. It took me 45 minutes to get back from the middle of nowhere and by then, the weather was even worse. If only I knew that I wouldn't have a good night's rest for a long time.

As I drove up the driveway, I could see and hear police sirens. My heart rate picked up and my hands got clammy. My parents actually called the police. But wait ... didn't it take at least 24 hours for someone to go missing for the police to get involved? And it's not like I was younger 18 years of age. My heart clenched at the thought that something was wrong.

There were two police cars parked up front from what I could see from my foggy windshield. Why were they here?

I shut off the engine and slowly made my way towards my house. The door was already open with a few lights on. I could hear a few people talking.

" A married couple ... it was an accident ... didn't see it coming ... we're trying to find the girl now ... " I only caught snippets of their conversations. Accident? Girl? Were they talking about me?

I carefully walked in through the entrance.

" Hello? ... " And then everything went quiet.

Two police officers came into my view. The first one was in his early thirties late forties with black greying hair at 5'9" and kind eyes. The other was in his mid twenties with chestnut brown hair at 5'10" and green eyes. The younger one went back in the living room to make a call to his dispatch.

" Are you Jessica Lennox? " The officer asked me.

" Yes. What's going on? Where are my parents? " I asked.

" I think you should sit down. "

" NO! Just tell me what's going on already! " I was getting extremely nervous now.

He sighed.

" Ok alright. My name is Sheriff Ralph and in the living room is my Depute Jeremy. We got a call about an 50 minutes about a car crash on the highway. It was dark and raining really hard and it was making it hard to see. A transport was coming one way and took a quick turn to avoid hitting a deer. Well the wet road made the transport fall and flip over. At the same time as that was happening, another car was coming the opposite way and came straight on with the flipping transport. Both passengers didn't make it. They were killed on impact. "

He took a breath and looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

" Jessica, the people in that car were your parents. "

My body froze and my mind went into overdrive. Why would they go out in the rain at night? What were they looking ... Then it came to my mind. Me. They were looking for me.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was the yelling of the police officer and the back of my mind saying that it was all my fault.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Write a review if you want.**


	2. A New Start

**Thank you for the reviews. Makes me happy that I'm on the right track. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was only a week later that the funeral was held. People would offer me their condolences and tell me that everything will be okay. But I knew that it was all a lie. No one knew why they went out for that drive that night. And I wanted to keep it that way. If I told anyone, they'd most likely just look at me in disgust. Like I do.

Whenever I look in the mirror all I see is a killer. A murderer. It was all my fault. But there was no point in wallowing in despair. It wouldn't bring them back.

For the first whole week I stayed with my friend Amber, who had been my friend since elementary. But now that the funeral is over, I'm going to be staying with my legal guardian, my uncle Will. It's not that I'm not exited to see him or anything but I'm afraid that when I look at him, all I'm going to see is my dad.

I shook my head. I had to get those thoughts out of my head. I had to move on.

Packing was easy since I never had that much in the first place. I got rid of all of my parents' things and kept a few sentimental items.

Uncle Will was supposed to pick me up at around 2 and it was now 1:55. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I was engulfed in a hug.

" I'm gonna miss you so much! If you need anything and I mean _anything_ you just call, ok? " Amber said while hugging me.

" I'm gonna miss you too Am. And it's not like we won't see each other again. " But really we probably ever wouldn't. She was going overseas for college where as I was staying here.

" Oh! We can do video calls and text and email like every week! " I chuckled at her excitement. She finally released me from her hold.

" I'll try my best. " Which was pretty much a lie. As a soldier, you didn't get much time to yourself.

A car honked outside.

" Well there's my ride. " I grabbed my suitcase and walked outside.

Uncle Will hadn't been able to go to the funeral so this was technically the first time I had seen him in two years. He hadn't changed much. He was still a tall strong man with spiky dirty brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Uncle Will! " I screeched with joy.

" Jessybear! " He replied with his own grin.

I ran and tackled him in a big bear hug. I was practically clinging to him. My legs were around his waist while my arms were tight around his neck.

He held me up at my back as he chuckled.

" I didn't realize someone could grow so much in two years. " He exclaimed.

" I missed you uncle Will. " I smiled and tears formed in my eyes.

" Me too kiddo, me too. You got a lot heavier too. " He said as he let me back on my feet.

" Hey! " I mock glared at him. He had a light smirk on his face.

" Ready to go? " He asked.

" As ready as I'll ever be. " was my reply. We both got into the grey minivan that my aunt owned.

Will didn't live too far from town. About 40 minutes away. He and his family lived on a 300 acre land that was passed down in the family. Good thing too cause Will liked to practice his shooting and because of his status in the military, he had authorization do so.

We drove in the car in relative silence until we got to our destination. I got out of the van and fresh air filled my lungs. I'd been locked in Amber's house for what seemed like an eternity.

Nothing much had changed since the last time I'd been here. An exception would be the added part of the garage making it two doors instead of one and having more space on the higher level since the second floor extended above the garage. The house was obviously two stories high with light grey bricks and a black roof. A two door entrance was put up front and plenty of windows on each side of the house.

I grabbed my suitcase out from the back and made my way to the house I came to know as a second home. Stepping onto the porch brought back memories of Annabelle and I playing hide and seek and running away from Will. I smiled thinking back of the good times of our innocence.

" Annabelle and Sarah are out grocery shopping so they should be back soon. "

" Ok. " My mind wandered to my family. The ones that were still here anyways.

Aunt Sarah was in her late thirties with blonde hair and had a motherly warmth about her. She was an elementary school teacher for the 2nd grade since she loved kids. She always wanted a few children of her own and she was fortunate enough to have Annabelle. She was their only child. Sarah was like a second mother to me growing up. Sometimes she was more motherly than my own. As for Annabelle, she would be 16 now seeing as she was only two years younger than me, as we were very close. She had her father's dirty blonde and her mother's green eyes. Will's talking brought me out of my thoughts.

" Let me take you to your room. "

We entered the house by the front entrance. The kitchen was straight ahead and the dining room was to the left of it, the living room right beside the entrance. We went up the stairs by the kitchen and onto the second floor. We passed by Will and Sarah's bedroom as well as a few other ones. Entering the newer part of the house on top of the garage was a more secluded part of the floor being separated by two dark wood doors. Inside was a bathroom, a living space of some kind and two bedrooms; one being Annabelle's and the other being mine. The bathroom separated our rooms so that we shared it.

I walked into my new bedroom pleasantly happy at seeing the light blue painted walls. There was a queen sized bed in the far left corner, a desk with a chair and a decent sized dresser.

" We didn't know what you liked so we left the walls bare in case you wanted to do something with them. " The gesture touched my heart.

" Thank you, it's perfect. " I smiled as I looked around.

" Well I'll let you get settled in. I'll let you know when Anna and Sarah get back. " With that said, he left me to be.

I picked up my suitcase and flopped it onto the bed. The sheets were a nice royal blue with white patterns on it. I decided that I'd get it over with and start unpacking. As I was settling in, I began to ponder.

Was it wrong of me to be excited to be here? To feel happy to be away from my home? I hadn't cried once since hearing the news, but the doctor said it wasn't unheard of to not shed tears in the loss of a loved one. In my case it was two and those two just so happened to be my parents.

I missed them. There was no denying that. And I wished we had parted on better terms but if we had then they would still be here. A small part of me still felt guilty but a bigger part of me was telling me to move on. There was nothing I could of done.

Letting out a deep sigh, I finished unpacking and put the suitcase away. I had put a picture of my parents and I when was younger on the side table. All of my clothes, there weren't that many since I got rid of most of them after the accident fit perfectly into the dresser leaving quite a big amount of space. My shoes on the other hand was another story. I had limited myself to only bringing 5 pairs with me. The thought made me sad to having to get rid of my babies but it had to get done. Now all that I had were my green Nikes, two pairs of combat boots, flats and a pair black knew high boots.

I didn't wear much makeup, just the general foundation and powder. I wasn't exactly a girly girl but I also wasn't a tomboy. I was a well rounded person being in the middle of both.

" Jess! They're back! " My uncle yelled out from downstairs. I excitedly ran down the stairs to greet my aunt and cousin.

The first thing that I saw was a blur of dirty blonde hair and what I heard was an overexcited squeal. My cousin had tackled me in a tight hug.

" Omg! I missed you so much Jessie! " She was the only one who got away with calling me by that name. Anyone else got a deadly glare and a death threat.

" Me too Anna, me too. " I said hugging her back. We stayed like that for a few moments until she finally let go. Pulling away I could tell that she'd matured. She had grown a few inches and had lost most of her baby fat around her face. Her hair was longer, reaching just below her shoulder blades and she had more curves now too. She was definitively growing up fast.

Next to hug me was my aunt Sarah. Nothing beat her warm hugs.

" It's wonderful to have you back Jess. " I could hear the smile in her voice. " We've all missed you dearly. "

" Me too. I can't believe it's been two years since we last saw each other. " I said while pulling back.

" We have sooo much to catch up on! " Anna said gleefully.

" How bout supper first? " Sarah said a small smirk on her lips.

And so we ate supper like we used to. Anna informed me of what I had missed and Will and Sarah told me stories about Anna in high school. Most of them embarrassing and making the younger teenager blush.

Helping Anna clean up the dishes, Will and Sarah were still talking at the table.

" When will he be back? "

" Should be here anytime now. " Will answered back.

" Is Ironhide coming back? " Anna quickly asked.

" Yes Annabelle. " Will chuckled.

" Who's Ironhide? " I asked. Will visibly tensed and both Anna and Sarah froze like a deer caught in headlights.

" He's um...uh a vehicle that a guy whom I work with owns. "

" And it has a name? " I asked visibly confused.

" Well yeah. You know how men get with their cars. " He mumbled. Well it did make sense but there was something off by the way that my family was acting.

" So who's the owners name? "

" His name? Oh well it's uh...Ron...Ron Edih. Yeah, Ron Edih. " He said looking more confident as he spoke.

" Does he come by often? " I asked once again.

" Um well he actually kind of lives here. He's from a foreign country and has no family so he was placed here instead of living on base. He's kind like a body guard of some sort. "

" A bodyguard? And here I thought you were the man of the house Will. " I wiggled my eyebrows at him teasingly.

He looked shocked for a moment but regained his expression quickly.

" That's not what I meant. And I am the man of the house and don't you forget it! " Will replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Anna giggled.

" Alright just making sure. Don't get your knickers in a twist. " Anna at that point couldn't stop her laughing and neither could I. Will and Sarah joined in with their own chuckles.

" What's so funny? " A deep voice asked. I turned around to have my gaze fall on the single most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on. I was scared I was about to drool.

He was easily 6'1" with dark brown hair in that attractive military hair cut expect that it wasn't shaved off on the sides. He had huge biceps that was obvious that he worked out regularly and the muscles underneath his shirt were quite visible thanks to the tight dark green military shirt he sported. Omg...I definitively saw an eight pack. The man also wore dog tags around his neck and cargo pants with army boots. All in all, he was hotter than Ian Somerhalder. And that was saying something.

And to top it all off he had the deepest blue eyes that I had ever seen. You could easily get lost in them if you looked too long.

My legs became weak and I had to grip the counter side to keep myself up. Unfortunately for me, Annabelle noticed. She snickered at my reaction. Well that was embarrassing.

" Ron! " Anna smiled hugely and ran to hug the newcomer.

So that's Ron...Then realization hit me. He lives here and I was going to have to see him every day. Oh dear lord, I swear god hated me. How was I supposed to act normal with a human Adonis living in the same household as me?

Ron and Anna shared a brief hug with smiles all around. I suddenly got an upsetting feeling in my stomach. Was that...no...was that jealousy? Oh no, I was not jealous of my 16 year cousin and a man...an extremely attractive man at that...whom I just met.

Ron hadn't noticed my presence yet as I was obscured from his view from my position. Will cleared his throat to get his attention.

" Um Ron, you remember how I mentioned that I had a niece? " Uncle Will asked.

" Briefly yes. " Was the stranger's reply. Oh how that voice brought tingles all over my body. And not the bad ones.

" Well you haven't been around the past week and there was a family incident. And so she's gonna be staying with us for now on. I'd like you to meet Jessica Lennox. " He looked at me motioning me to step closer.

I slid out of my hiding spot and into view. I looked at Ron fully so that we could look at each other properly. We locked gazes and my heart started to pump faster. My breathing accelerated and an invisible current flowed through us. Kind of like a spark of some kind.

" Hi. " I said quietly. " Like my uncle said, I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. " I held out my hand for him to shake.

" Ron Edih. Pleasure. " When our hands touched to shake, a shot of electricity passed through us. Like in those romance novels, the feelings that the main characters get when they first see each other since they're 'soul mates.' I mean I personally don't believe in such thing but the electricity that we shared was definitively not one sided. We both looked at each other with wide eyes and quickly pulled away.

" Sorry. " I mumbled embarrassed.

" S'kay. Not your fault. " We were brought out of our little bubble by my savior aunt Sarah.

" How was the mission? " She thankfully spoke up. Ron tore his gaze from me to the older blonde.

" It was good. Finally got rid of some Decep-desperate invaders. It's good to be back. " He fumbled with his words. What was he going to say? Decep-what?

" Well I'm gonna go get settled in. " With that being said, he left to the garage.

After the few recent events, Annabelle and I went upstairs to my room to catch up a little.

" So does Ron sleep in the garage or something? " I asked all of a sudden. That question had been plaguing my mind since this evening.

" Sometimes he does. There's a makeshift bed in the garage but for the most part he just sleeps in one of the guest bedrooms. " Anna answered. She suddenly perked up.

" Don't think I forgot your reaction to seeing him for the first time. " She gave me a sly smirk.

" I have no idea what you're talking about. " I said playing the dumb card. However my scarlet cheeks betrayed me. She gave me an amused look.

" Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw how you almost melted into a puddle at the sight of him. The way you looked at him and the way he looked back at you. I've actually never seen him look at anyone like he did with you. I don't blame you for staring like you did, but Ron is like an uncle to me. But for you, it could be something entirely different. " She suggested while wiggling her eyebrows suggest fully.

If it were possible, I'm pretty sure I was redder than a tomato.

" Um, well...you see...he...I...he definitively did not look at me differently! " I retorted. She just laughed at my expense.

" Whatever you say Jessybear. " She said grinning from ear to ear, similarly to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

We talked and joked around for another good hour until we got tired.

As I laid in bed I began to ponder on my new life. I had my family back, a new house and a part of myself back as well. Everything was looking good, especially after meeting a certain someone.

I drifted off to sleep with deep blue eyes in my thoughts.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you want!**


	3. Comfort

**Sorry I didn't update when I usually do. I couldn't get my ideas on paper so I forced myself to finish it finally. I'm gonna try and update every Friday but I don't make any promises. Anyways onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Waking up in a different bed was a bit odd at first but I accustomed to it quickly. I didn't have to look at the time to know that it was 7. Nowadays my body automatically wakes itself up at the same time.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

I have to get used to things and make my life here as happy as I can. And so I did. I got ready for my daily workout and was downstairs in no time. Not knowing either or not I should wait to eat, I decided to simply eat at a later time.

Stepping outside the first thing I saw was a huge contraption. And when I mean huge I mean huge. It was a black GMC Topkick C4500. The thing looked like the dinosaur of all cars. Thinking quickly on my feet I realized this must be Ron's vehicle. _Ironhide._

I still found it odd that he named his car. Gawking at its exterior I continued down the driveway and onto the sidewalk down the road. The truck must be used on missions since it was so big and sturdy.

Nevertheless I made my usual hour jog a half hour longer just to get used to my new surroundings. Since the house was so far away from the city, it was surrounded by farm land and open fields. Will and Sarah owned a few horses; about 7 or 8 and a family friend would work for them and take care of them.

If there was one person you couldn't keep the horses from it was Anna. It seemed like she loved being around them more than humans.

I finished my workout and walked back into the house. I grabbed a banana from the counter and drank some water. Deciding to clean myself up, I opted for a shower.

After I finished my shower, I got dressed in more a more fashionable and fitting version of black cargo pants, a grey tank top and my favorite necklace that had a J on it. I decided to do an upside down French braid bun in my hair wanting something fun to do with it today. By the time I finished getting ready everyone was awake and I was being called down for breakfast.

" Did you sleep alright? " Sarah asked when I sat down to eat.

" Yeah, it feels good to sleep in my own bed. "

" I noticed you were lacking some clothes and thought It'd be a good idea to go shopping in town today. "

" I think that's a great idea! " Anna happily squealed. Will chuckled.

" Of course you do. You think anything having to do with clothes a good idea. " I snickered as she pouted.

" Oh Jess, I have a letter for you from the US military. Came in just this morning. " Will said.

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Miss Jessica Lennox,_

 _On behalf of the United States' Military Government and, on the recommendations of Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox and Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, it is my pleasure to welcome you to be part of the military organization entitled NEST. Your admission to NEST is your first step in becoming part of the US military._

 _As you have previously passed the physical and mental exams, you will see information attached to this letter about the specifications of your depart on the 2nd of September._

 _Additionally, we have decided to enlist a new program into the organization to improve abilities of our rankings. The program is called CANINE; where a breed of dog of your choice will be assigned to you with the week of this letter to help enhance your performance. Your companion is to be your responsibility at all times and to be trained on your own personal time until arrival at NEST._

 _More information will be given to you upon your arrival and this letter is to be burned after reading._

 _Congratulation and welcome to Nest soldier._

 _Sincerely,_

 _General Morshower_

 _Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and NEST leader_

" I received a letter as well so I know exactly about CANINE. You'll be picking your little buddy after your little excursion. " Will explained after I finished reading. I squealed with joy.

" Did you and Epps really recommend me? " I asked surprised.

" Yeah, I didn't know if you still wanted to go into the military after all these years so Epps and I went ahead and wrote our recommendations to Morshower. I'm just glad he accepted my letter since I'm your uncle and all. " He smiled.

" Thank you thank you thank you! " I hugged him with all my might. He chuckled as he returned the hug.

" What did you mean by little buddy dad? " Anna asked curiously.

" Oh don't you worry honey, you won't be missing out. " Will retorted.

After we had finished eating and cleaning the dishes we all headed out to the minivan. As I exited the house I could see the garage doors open. I peaked inside to see the black Topkick parked inside and Ron underneath the hood trying to fix it. He noticed my presence as he glanced over to the entrance of the garage where I was standing and I blushed at being caught. However, I was saved by my knight in shining armor Annabelle.

" Hey Ron! " She said walking in further than I was.

" Yeah? " He asked gruffly still bent over his car.

" We're going into town, you want to come? " He looked at her for a moment thinking then deciding.

" Yeah I need a few parts for the truck. " He said.

" Really!? Yay! You never come with us. " Anna exclaimed excitedly. Ron looked at her with a certain gentleness that didn't go unnoticed by me. The same feeling overtook me from when Anna hugged Ron yesterday. I had to stop this now. I mean I barely just met the guy and I was getting jealous from the way he was looking at my cousin?

" There's a first for everything isn't there? " He replied.

" Maybe it's because it's not just me and my mom going this time. " She said slyly. At that point I couldn't stop the blush that came over me and I looked down. I could practically feel his eyes on me. He coughed to get out of our current situation.

" Like I said I need some parts for my truck. " He answered back quickly.

" Suuurrreee. Whatever you say Ronny. " She looked at him innocently. He glowered at her.

" I told you to stop calling me that. " He said while whipping his hands.

" And I thought you knew better than to lie. " She retorted challengingly. He raised a brow at her but didn't reply to her comment.

" Tell your mother that were taking my truck. " After he said that I took it upon myself to exit the garage.

I can't believe that I just stood there blushing like a tomato and didn't say a word. I certainly lived up to the expectations of a blonde in that moment.

As Anna went to tell her mother who was still in the house, I sat on the porch to await the two women. When they came out we all headed to Ron's truck that he drove out of the garage. Sarah took the passenger seat as I took the one behind hers and Anna the one behind the driver's.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the mall with Ron's extreme speeding. He was going 50 over and he managed to slow down whenever we passed a cop car to my amazement.

We all got out and headed to the entrance.

" I'm gonna let you ladies do your thing for a couple hours and we'll meet up for lunch later okay? " Ron asked.

" Ok I'll text you when we're done. " Was Anna's reply.

We headed to the first store of many and started browsing around. Anna found a few cute dresses and Sarah had picked out a few items as well. I didn't quite find anything I liked so I just waited for them to try on their clothes.

" So what do you think of Ron? " Anna asked me through the change room. My face grew hotter at his name.

" What of him? " I said. I really didn't want aunt Sarah thinking I liked him in that manner. Because I obviously didn't. I was just simply physically attracted to him. Quite a big difference if you ask me.

" Oh you know what I mean. " She said with what I could imagine was a smirk.

" He seems nice. "

" Nice? That's all I'm gonna get? Your eyes were totally all over him last night! " She exclaimed while coming out wearing a light green summer dress. And of course Sarah had come out at the same time with her new outfit on.

" Oh let her be Anna. We all know he is quite the looker. " Sarah said.

" Eww mom! He's totally not your age. " Anna scrunched up her face in disgust.

" What? We all know it's true. " My aunt said casually. I giggled at my cousin's reaction.

" Well you're not supposed to think that. You're married! " Anna replied still a bit grossed out.

" And? Doesn't mean I can't appreciate an attractive male. " I burst out laughing. The sales clerk looked at me oddly.

" Oh my ears! " Anna said dramatically.

After my laughter had died down we went to a few more store where I bought a few things I liked. I may or may not of have bought two new pairs of shoes but it wasn't my fault! They were on sale!

Anna had just texted Ron that we were ready to meet up for lunch. We separated when I told them that I wanted to check out HMV while they headed to the food court.

I walked into the store and headed towards the CDs. Even if it was easy to download music these days I still loved buying actually CDs to play in my laptop.

As I neared the aisle I could feel someone watching me. As I turned around I saw a man who looked to be in his early twenties with blondish brown hair and green eyes. He seemed like a guy that would have a majority of girls swooning at the sight of him. When I locked eyes with him he smiled at me like he had been staring at me for a few moments now but didn't seem to care. Go figure. I gave a small smile back to be polite.

I reached my destination and started looking for anything new. As I searched through the racks I felt a presence behind me but my better judgement told me to ignore it.

" What kind of music are looking for? " A voice asked beside me. I looked up and saw the same guy from before but he was more closer now. A little bit too close for my comfort.

" Anything pop or any oldies. I especially like the 90's. As long as it's not country. " I said to be polite.

" Yeah I'm not a fan of country either. I much prefer jazz or pop myself. " He put his hand at the side of my head so that it looked like I was trapped between him and the stand. And as he placed his arm on the stand he made sure to flex his muscles to make himself feel superior and all macho I assumed.

" I can appreciate many types of music however. " I said trying to end the conversation. I wasn't looking at any CDs anymore at this point.

" The names Adam. " He stretched out his hand.

" Jessica. " I said wearily and shook his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand and I swore he left some of his saliva on there. Gross. He held my hand for a few seconds too long. I retracted my hand and wiped it on the side of my pants as slyly as possible.

" So how's about I take you out for dinner sometime? " Adam asked me with hunger in his eyes. I internally shivered. I felt myself shiver physically a bit too.

" Um no thank you. " I said walking away. I didn't get far when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

" Aww come on babe don't play hard to get. " He tugged me back closer to him. I wish I hadn't given Sarah my shopping bags so I could of hit him with them.

" I'm really not interested. " I said trying not to be rude but also while trying to leave. However he wouldn't let go of my wrist.

" Just think about it. A guy like me. A girl like you. " His eyes roamed all over my body appreciatively at that last part. He turned me around so that my back was to him and had my arms pinned down. " We could have so much fun together. " He whispered in my ear. At that moment everything froze.

My mind was brought back to Nick and fear raked my body. Tears started to flood my eyes as my body went rigid. I had hoped not to feel like this ever again.

" Let her go! " An authoritative voice demanded. I looked up from my blurry vision to see Ron's threatening form not two feet from us.

" And what'cha gonna do about it pal? " Adam questioned. In one quick movement I was out of my captor's hold and Adam was the one being held by a fuming Ron. The latter had my captor's arms in a sickening hold that could easily break his arms.

" You leave her alone you got that? " Ron said menacingly. Adam gave a quick nod.

" Yeah man, whatever you say. Just let go. " Ron pushed him away and Adam went flying to the ground. At that point I was on the verge of tears but kept them from leaking out. Ron turned to face me and his once angered stance softened as he looked at me with concern.

" Come on. Sarah and Annabelle are gonna be wondering where we went. " He said softly as he wrapped an arm around my waist to guide me out. If I weren't in this situation I would of been blushing like crazing for having his hand on my waist. It's always been the most sensitive spot on my body.

We stopped to sit on a nearby bench. He sat me down beside him as I shook with fear.

" Hey it's alright. You don't have to be afraid. " He cooed. " Jessica look at me please. " He raised my chin with his index fingers so that I was looking right at him. He eyes were so blue up close.

" Forget what happened back there. He's gone and I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you alright? " My shoulders shook with sobs and he wrapped an arm around my body to shield me from everything. In return I wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my head under his chin. I tried to listen to his heartbeat to calm myself but all I felt was an energy like no other radiating off him. I chose to ignore it in reason of my sanity.

After a few minute my sobs calmed down and I was able to breathe normally. I slowly retracted myself from his warm body and looked up at him embarrassed.

" I-I'm sorry. " I whispered.

" You have nothing to apologize for. " He soothed my worries down.

" I'm ready to go now. " I took a few deep breaths before standing up. He stood up as well but looked at me wearily. He started to move forward and I picked up my pace beside him. I was still a bit weary of my surroundings and so I automatically intertwined my hand in his for comfort. Realizing my mistake I quickly retracted it back and mumbled an apology.

But before I could completely take my hand back, Ron grabbed it and intertwined our fingers squeezing lightly. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me gently. I smiled back half - heartedly and we were on our way.

When we reached Sarah and Annabelle I went to let his hand go but his hold wouldn't let me. I looked up at his questioningly. He simply gave me a look and sighed letting go.

I ordered a mango pineapple smoothie and a Greek salad to unclench my stomach and soothe my nerves. I sat down beside aunt Sarah as Ron was across from her and Anna from me.

" Did you find what you were looking for? " Sarah asked me between bites of her sub. I glanced shyly up at Ron who was already looking at me before answering.

" No, didn't quite find what I was looking for. "

After we finished eating we quickly made our way back to the Topkick and back home. Ron had complained that Anna had bought too much and the latter simply smiled back.

Arriving back home made me relax a lot more. Anna and I made our way upstairs after thanking Ron for driving to unpack our new purchases.

" Don't go far girls. You still have one more place to go. " Will yelled up from downstairs. Remembering about my 'companion', I waited for Anna and we both went downstairs to find uncle Will waiting for us.

" Where are you taking us dad? " Anna asked.

" You'll see. " He kissed her on the forehead.

The drive didn't take long. Maybe 15 minutes or so. We arrived at a grey looking building the size of a daycare. There was plenty of space around it. We entered the entrance and towards the front desk. Will started to speak with her while I looked at my surroundings. The lady at the front desk stood up and motioned us to follow her. The walls were a dull grey as well made our way back outside.

In a chained fence not ten feet before us was the best part of my day. About 20 different breed of puppies were running along happily and playing with each other. They all looked to be 8 to 10 weeks old.

" Jessica you can go ahead to pick one out for CANINE and you Anna can pick one out as well. " Will said.

" You mean that I can bring one home even though I'm not part of the program? " Anna said eyes growing big.

" You betcha. " Her dad smiled. She quickly ran to give him a hug before running to the pen of puppies.

We both entered and started to look around. Anna immediately spotted a golden retriever puppy with light golden fur and big brown eyes. She picked her up, I assumed it was a she, and rubbed her tummy. She seemed quite taken with the pup.

I looked around for a few minutes spotting a few that spiked my interest like the Dalmatian or the black Labrador. However my gaze fell upon a little ball of fur at the far back of the pen. As I neared I realized it was actually a puppy. I giggled at myself for thinking otherwise.

The puppy was mostly white with brown and black parts. She had black patches over both her bright light blue eyes. Her ears were spiked up halfway and the other half was flopped back over. She looked to be an Australian Shepherd Husky mix.

I reached out my hand for her to sniff it before hesitantly brushing my hand over her fur. It was quite soft as my hand reached behind her ear. She leaned into my hand and that was when I decided that she was the one. I carefully picked her up and walked back to everyone.

" Aww she's so cute! " Anna said approaching the pup in my arms. I smiled as the fur ball hid its face deeper in the crook of my elbow.

" Think of any names? " I asked her.

" I'm gonna call her Lady. " She smiled down at the golden retriever. I couldn't of any at the time for my own little one.

We headed back in where Will finalized everything and we collected all the necessities for the dogs. We arrived back shortly after. I let my puppy roam around the farm a little so that she could get accustomed to the horses.

Before I knew it I had already lost my dog. I officially sucked. A yell came from the garage moments later.

I ran in to see what was going on to find my cute little puppy peeing on Ironhide. Ron was torn between being baffled and being angry.

" NO! Don't lubricate there! " He yelled frightening the poor thing. He started to advance towards her but I quickly intervened. I picked her up and protected her from Ron.

" She's just a puppy she doesn't know any better. " I said.

" So she belongs to you? " He glared at me.

" Yes I just got her this afternoon. " I replied.

" Well you better make her stop peeing everywhere she's not supposed to. " He grunted.

" Well I just got her today and I'm trying. "

" Try harder. " Ron said turning around.

" What's that supposed to mean?! " I yelled angry.

" It means you should try harder so that your rodent doesn't lubricate all over my car and make it rust. " He said not bothering to turn back around.

" Rodent? She is not a rodent. She's my pet and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. " I said harshly. I didn't stay to hear his reply and went back into the house by the garage.

Nigh time came quickly and I got ready for bed. I felt bad for treating Ron the way I did after all he did for me. But it still doesn't condone the way he treated my dog. I looked down at said dog on my bed. She was curled up in a ball on one of my pillows.

Looks like it was gonna be a habit but I didn't mind. I plugged my phone in before shutting off the light. I crawled into bed near my dog.

She was so small and fragile. My little one. My little Maisy.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Affection

**So I've been really neglecting writing this chapter. But it's here finally! I apologize I have no excuses. Well without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Pain invaded my system as I tried to get away. There was no stopping him. He was out to get me and there was no stopping him._

 _I tried my best to distract him but nothing seemed to work._

 _He came at me and all I could do was scream..._

I bolted my body into a sitting position. Shaking slightly from the nightmare I put it in the back of my mind for the moment. I got up and got ready for the day. Maisy was still out cold so I let her be for now. I was out of the door within ten minutes and did my morning jog.

I came back in after my workout and grabbed a piece of fruit. Next step was to take a shower. Stripping off my dirty clothes I stepped in under the steaming water. Taking cold showers never helped me wake up like it did so many others. I would even come back from my run still half asleep by some possible way.

Quickly changing into a plain green t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts and my usual necklace, I made my way back downstairs with Maisy in my arms. I had some orange juice before leaving a note on the island for my family saying I was going in town and that I'd be back in two hours.

I put back my runners and went to my forgotten car. I sat Maisy down on the passenger seat praying that she wouldn't pee in my car. Starting the engine, I rolled out of the driveway.

Arriving at my destination, I climbed out of the car with my dog. Walking into the story I asked the sales associate exactly what I wanted and happily walked out half an hour later. I hoped Anna would be happy with hers.

I arrived back home in record time for a late brunch. We had waffles with fruit. My favorite. Can't go wrong with that.

" Where's Ron? " I asked curiously. Part of me wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday but my ego had a different idea. I was torn.

" Oh Ron doesn't usually eat with us. He prefers to eat on his own time. And plus, he has a ... 'special diet' that he has to follow. " Will explained.

" Military thing? "

" Something like that. " Will smiled like he was in on some inside joke.

The rest of the meal went by relatively slow. After everything was cleaned up, Anna and I went to fetch the dogs from outside. Will had put up a small fence for the pups to have somewhere to play out in the backyard.

When we came back in, I took out what I had went into town to buy today. I handed Anna a black velvet box.

" Jess you know I love you, but I don't love you in _that_ way. You know that right? " She said cheekily.

" Just open it already. " I muttered.

Anna opened the box and her face lit up very vast.

" It's perfect Jessica! And it fits perfectly! " She yelped happily as she was adjusting it. Inside was a pink collar with a gold dog tag engraved Lady on one side and our address on the other. I had picked one similar to hers but for my own dog with blue instead of pink and silver for gold.

I slid the collar over Maisy's head and tightened it around her neck. Now Ron won't have an excuse to call her anything but her name. I smiled.

For the next three hours I spent it playing with Maisy outside and sketching at the same time. I never knew what to draw so I would usually let my mind wander and see what I would come up with. I drew two eyes, a nose, a mouth and then the face structure. I was so out of it I hadn't realized that I had drew Ron the first time I met him. It was when we had shook hands and the current had passed through us.

My emotional state yesterday had made me block out the feeling when he was touched me. But it was only when we made physical contact so skin on skin. I could slightly remember feeling it if I concentrated enough from the previous day's memories.

Looking down at my sketch pad, I had drawn Ron with a slightly surprised yet curious face with his bright blue eyes staring at me. It was definitively one of my best sketches if not the best. It was so detailed yet so simple as it radiated time and passion put into it. I was brought out of my stupor my a ruckus in the kitchen. I recognized Ron's voice as it sounded like he was looking for something.

Well might as well make the most out of the situation. Anna was out for a walk with Lady, and my aunt and uncle were out visiting some friends.

I got up from my spot on the ground outside and made my way towards the back door of the kitchen to apologize to Ron.

" Hey Ron? I just wanted to apologize about how I acted earlier yesterday. Especially after what happened in that store and you didn't deserve that- " My jaw must have hit the floor at the sight in front of me.

I had walked in expecting to see Ron rummaging through some drawers for some extra rags to clean the garage with or something. But never had I expected to walk into what was in front of me now. Ron had one hand on the fridge and the other held a water bottle to his mouth. So sure he could see his biceps working against the fridge but that wasn't the worst part. He was shirtless. And sweaty. Oh dear lord, I was going to hell.

I remember the first time I had seen him and had assumed that he had an eight pack, well I definitively had proof now. All I could do was stare at him. I had at least the decency to close my mouth.

Ron finished drinking and put his attention towards me quirking an eyebrow. I looked away sheepishly. And cue the red face.

" Sorry I didn't know-what I'm trying to say is-maybe I can come back later... " I stumbled over my words. I looked back up at him focusing all my energy to look at his face and nothing else. It was proving hard to do so. A sly smirk crept up his face when realization hit him as to why I was stuttering.

" Well I'm here so might as well do it now. " He said smugly.

" Oh um right. I just um wanted to say sorry. For um for yesterday. " My talking had certainly improved some.

He grunted.

" Just don't let it happen again. " Meaning my dog peeing on his car. After regaining my posture, I decided it would be best to leave it at that as to not embarrass myself even further.

Annabelle came back earlier from her walk with Lady than what I thought she would of. Her saying " Lady wasn't listening ". Either way it was clear that we should start training the pups right away. And that was exactly what we did.

It couldn't be that hard right? How wrong did I realize I was.

Maisy and Lady wouldn't sit still for more than five seconds. We tried everything. We tried teaching them to sit which didn't go so bad compared to making them stay.

They were still pups so it was understandable but they had so much energy that we were completely whipped out.

" I give up. " I said laying on the ground all wet from trying to clean them from the hose.

" We can't stop now. Maisy is half full of soap and we weren't even able to get Lady fully wet. " Annabelle exhaled slumped against a big tree. We had changed into our bathing suits to accommodate to the hot weather and making it easier to work with water. Annabelle sported pink ruffled bikini top with pink and black Nike shorts. For myself, I sported a dark blue bikini top with a lighter blue loose mid - drift tank top and sweat pants that were shorts.

At that moment, Ron came out of the house.

" Having trouble? " His tone amused.

" Yeah, the dogs won't listen! And they won't sit still for their baths! " Anna said tiredly.

" Well they're still very young. They've just gotta be thought who's in charge. "

" Oh! Maybe they'll listen for food. " Anna said running in the house to get some type of dog treat.

" Do you mind if I give it a try? It shouldn't be much different than training some of the young recruits. "

" Give it your best shot. " I said sitting up.

He lowered himself to Maisy's height so that he could allow her to sniff his hand. He then put his hand in front of her face and he pointed to the ground. After Maisy not listening to him, he patted the ground before her. She automatically laid down after he gave her a look.

" Wow! How'd you do that? "

" Practice. Years of it. And patience. Lots and lots of patience. Especially with both sets of twins. " He groaned in annoyance at the mere mention of them.

" Twins? " I asked.

" Yes unfortunately. You'll have the misery of meeting them when we get back to base. They're part of the group Autobot so they're not part of the normal recruits. " He explained. " There's the younger ones, Sid and Flynn, annoying fraggers, are always fighting and arguing. Then there's the older ones, Swiper and Sunny. Now those are the ones who you gotta watch out for. They like to pull pranks on the other members. They're also extremely self centered with massive egos, Sunny's the worse one of the two though. "

" Seems like an interesting unit of people. "

" It is but we're not a unit. We're more like a family. " He said. I smiled at the thought. Looks like NEST is gonna end up being a good choice for me. Maisy had decided that she had enough staying still in one spot for long enough and started running like crazy around the yard.

" Ugh! Not again. She's still half full of soap. Grab her while I get the hose. " I got up and ran to get the hose. I turned around and spotted Maisy at once and automatically started to hose her down. The only thing was that Ron was holding her and I hadn't realized till I heard him yelling.

" Whoah! Stop stop! Ugh! " He said all the while holding Maisy in one arm and shielding his face with the other.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ron! Are you okay? " I asked as I surveyed the damage. The front of his shirt and his face were soaked, up to the point that his shirt stuck to his body. I quickly looked down blushing and giggled. It was kind of funny seeing him like that.

" Well I've been bet-are you laughing at me? " He asked. I looked up and saw him put the dog down. He made his way towards me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before I could react, the hose was out of my hand and being used on me.

I shrieked as I ran for cover.

" No fair! You could have at least warned me! " I said hiding behind a tree.

" Oh, like you warned me? All's fair in love and war. " My heartbeat increased at when he said the love part but quickly pushed the thought back in order to escape Ron's wrath. The bottom of my ponytail and the top half of my top were wet from the sudden attack.

" You can't hide forever. " He taunted. I spotted a bucket of water near the tree that Annabelle had been resting on. I made my way towards the tree while couching behind the bushes. I peeked over my current bush to see Ron advancing towards the tree I had previously been behind. I arrived at my destination and picked up the bucket.

" Gotcha! " He exclaimed happily as he rounded the tree spraying the empty space. He looked dumbfounded as he looked at where he thought I was.

" Wha- " He never got to finish his sentence when I dumped the cold water over his head.

" No I've got you! " I giggled uncontrollably as I watched his reaction. His expression went from surprised to shocked to challenging.

" You think that's funny? " He asked all serious. I nodded giggling not thinking of the consequences. " You find this funny? "

He grabbed my middle and sprayed the hose over my head. I squealed as I tried to escape his hold but it never wavered it only tightened. While in my struggle to get free, Ron lost some of the control over the hose and the water drenched us both. Seeing this he was distracted to get better control over the hose, I made an attempt to escape only to almost fall on the ground. However Ron had fast reflexes and caught me before there was any damage. And now we were caught in this position. My hands were on his chest for balance while his hands were on my waist to steady me. I could feel the electricity flowing from where his hands were touching my skin. That wasn't even the worse part. Our bodies had somehow ended up pulled flush together.

I looked up at Ron as my heartbeat accelerated from the electricity that flowed between us. I gazed into his bright blue eyes. Up close you could see their brightness and a few light blue specs. Oh I seriously needed to get a grip on myself unless I wanted to become a puddle at his feet.

We were locked onto each other's gaze for what seemed like forever. He looked at me with curiosity, concern, amusement and another emotion I couldn't pinpoint because it quickly disappeared. Was it affection? No it couldn't be. It hadn't even been a week since we'd met. I mean sure he was there for me when I had my breakdown and we've talked a few times but we didn't really know each other. But some part of me was saying that it was because he cared for me. And it couldn't just be me feeling that current whenever our skin made contact right?

" Are you alright? " His voice brought me out of my internal debate.

" Yeah I'm fine. Um can I ask you something? " I whispered the last part.

" Of course. " He said while he still held me up.

" Do you feel that? Whenever we touch? It feels like electricity or some kind of strong energy. " I needed to know that this wasn't one sided. It couldn't be. I didn't want it to be. As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth he went rigid. His face became serious et he let me go. I immediately missed his touch and longed for the heat that radiated from his hands.

" I don't feel anything. " His tone was harsh and cold. I flinched at the sudden his sudden change.

" Oh um okay. Must just be me than. " I muttered sadly. I retracted my hands from his chest and hugged them to my body. Not being able to look in those blue eyes of his, I looked down embarrassed.

" Hey! I finally found some treats for the... What happened here? " Anna walked out of the house to find us soaked to the bone.

" Nothing. " I said taking a step away from Ron. I walked towards Maisy to bring her into the house. I couldn't stand being in his presence with him like that. It was odd how a few words had made him rigid. Like I uncovered a secret or something. Either way, it hurt knowing he didn't feel it and if he did and wouldn't admit to it, then that would hurt even more.

It didn't matter. I was mortified from his response and was not sticking around any longer.

Supper came around and Anna and I decided on ordering some pizza since uncle Will and aunt Sarah wouldn't be back till later tonight.

We ended up watching a couple movies, some being The Notebook, completely stereotypical I know, and Finding Nemo, it was one of my favorite movies. I had tears in my eyes when Nemo was reunited with his dad. Disney always provided a happy ending. If only it were realistic.

My mind began to wander to my own parents but settled on focusing on the third movie.

" Alright I'm heading to bed. " Anna said yawning. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 10 PM.

" Really but it's only 10. Old age is hitting you early. " I teased her. She simply stuck out her tongue at me.

It was a good thing we decided to settle in the living room upstairs which was right in front of our bedrooms because I don't think Annabelle could of made it up the stairs. I giggled when she stumbled into the door frame. She waved her middle finger at me and closed her door.

I turned my attention back to the TV and slowly fell into a quick slumber filled with nightmares with Maisy at my feet. I kept dozing in and out of slumber trying to escape the monster that plagued my mind at night. It wasn't until a few hours later that I felt someone pull a blanket over my body that I finally slept peacefully.

" Goodnight Jess. "

The last thing I remember was the pressure of lips on my forehead and the feeling of being safe.

And deep blue eyes.

* * *

 **Alright so for those who are confused as to why Ron denied feeling the electric current between my OC and him will be explained in later chapters. But rest assured that he does in fact feel it.**

 **Let me know if you want me to keep Jazz alive or not when we get to base. And if you want me to go straight to base or if you want me to build up a foundation of Jess and Ron's relationship.**

 **Review if you want!**


	5. Understanding

**Alright here's the next chapter as promised. Just thought I'd let you guys know that I won't be updating next week cause of exams so I made this one a little longer than my previous ones and a lot more fluff! ;) So enjoy and hopefully I will be updating soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Another day, another week. Time seemed to fly by. I had gotten Maisy to be able to not pee in the house and so far so good. Ron and I had also gotten closer. He has helped me with Maisy a few times. Things seemed a little bit better between the two of us. I still felt uneasy around him after he told me he didn't feel the electricity that flowed between us.

Presently, we were all heading out to the annual Lennox camping trip. I used to go with my parents and Anna with hers. It was a tradition done through many years before the start of the school year.

I was helping Anna pack her things into her duffle bag since I was already done my own. Today I was wearing my favorite blue hoodie with a pair off cut off jean shorts and my signature necklace. Annabelle was wearing a light purple shirt with a cardigan and black shorts.

" You do realize that were only going for the weekend right? " I told her.

" Yeah yeah I know. But you can't be over prepared. " Anna said. Over prepared as she said it was bringing along five pairs of shirts and pants each. She even brought her damn makeup.

" Good luck fitting all of this in your bag. Maybe if uncle Will and Ron come sit on it, it could fit. " I smirked.

" Har de har har. " She said.

We finished her packing easily enough and brought our things downstairs. Ron helped us put our bags into the back of the van. Oh god. He's wearing one of those fitted shirts again.

I continued to stare at him at he lifted the bags into the van like they weighted lighter than feathers. At the same time, I gazed how his arms flexed and heat spread through my face. I quickly ducked my face in time so that Ron didn't see. However uncle Will caught me.

" You alright Jess? " He looked at me concerned.

" Yup. I'm fine. " I squeaked. He simply shook his head at me and continued to where he was originally headed.

Us girls were taking the van and the boys were taking Ron's truck Ironhide. After getting all settled into the back seat with my cousin and the dogs, we headed out towards the camping ground. Not even an hour later we arrived at Crystal Lake Campground. So many memories surfaced to my mind at the sight.

Once the engine stopped, Anna and I hopped out and headed to the back to unpack. The lot was quite large and was surrounded by large trees with a few trails headed to other parts of the camp, like the beach and the showers.

I grabbed the bag that held mine and Anna's tent while she tied the dogs to a tree. Ours was a dark green as Will and Sarah's was navy blue and Ron's was black. Here comes the fun part.

" Do you remember how to do this? " I asked Annabelle as she neared me.

" No not really. I was hoping you did. " She said looking sheepish.

" Do you girls need help? " Ron offered since his was already up. Wait, what?! How'd he finish putting up his tent already? I looked at him incredulously.

" No! " I went red from my sudden outburst. Ron and Anna looked at me amused. " I mean uh we can do it. Right Anna? " I gave her a look that said go along with it.

" Yeah for sure! " She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

" Suit yourselves. " Ron said going back to unpacking his things from his truck.

" Alright we can do this. " I reassured myself more than Anna. " Where's the instruction manual? " I said to myself searching for it.

" Oh um that instruction manual? " Anna said pointing to something on the ground embarrassed.

I turned to look at where she pointed. It was in fact the instruction manual I was looking for however it was ripped to shreds by the pups.

" Ugh! You have got to be kidding me. " I said frustrated. " Oh well it's fine we can do this the old fashioned way. "

We took out the tarp that would serve as the floor and spread it evenly on the ground. Then we grabbed the poles that would hold up the top and sides.

" Where does this one go again? " Anna asked confused from where she sat on the opposite end of the tarp.

" Um I think it goes in that thingymabobber. " I said uncertainly. I picked up one part of the pole to attach it to another when I missed and pocked Anna's stomach. I giggled at her stunned expression. She simply rolled her eyes at me.

At that point, Ron had finished unpacking all of his things a little while ago and was lounging on a camping chair and Will and Sarah were just finishing placing their sleeping bags in their finished tent. They had started a fire as they watched us for entertainment.

" Are you sure you don't need help? " Uncle Will asked.

" Yup! We're fine thanks. " I replied before Anna could open her mouth. She glared at me for refusing the offer.

After forty five minutes of trying to put the poles together, Anna had given up to go play with the dogs as my frustration kept building up. Will and Sarah had went for a walk about ten minutes ago.

" Ugh! I give up! " I yelled throwing the pole away in anger. What I failed to notice was Ron approaching as he caught the pole before it could hit him.

" Nice throw but if you're not careful someone could lose an eye. " He grunted.

" Oops sorry. " My face grew red. Yay for me.

" Here let me help you. " Within five minutes the tent was perfectly made and all of our things were inside.

" Thanks for the help. " I muttered not wanting to deflate my ego.

" What was that? I didn't quite hear you. " He smiled at me innocently. I glared at him darkly. He smirked in return.

" Thanks Ron! " Anna exclaimed happily wrapping her arms around his torso in a one armed hug. My face grew even redder when he looked at me.

" See what a proper thanks looks like? " I merely grumbled in reply. He laughed at my reaction. Glad I could amuse him.

Will and Sarah came back from their walk to start making dinner. It was a bit odd to see Ron eating since he never ate with us. Just another thing to add to the weird things about him.

* * *

I woke up at around 7 and got up to go for my run. I put my hair in a french braid and put on my usual workout clothes. I silently got dressed and quickly got out of the tent with Maisy to let her go pee. After putting her back in the tent and making sure that Anna hadn't woke up, I zipped the door back down. I turned around to come face to face with Ron.

" Morning. " I said. He grunted in reply. I went over to the cooler to fill my water bottle.

I followed one of the trails that came to the recreational field. There was a soccer field with a track around along with a basketball court for the kids and adults to enjoy. I stretched for a few minutes before I started running on the track. No one else was there besides me and a few younger kids on the soccer field.

I was getting excited about joining the military forces with Will and Ron. It was only a week and a half away until we were shipped off to who knows where. I also couldn't wait to meet everyone as I remembered mine and Ron's conversation after supper last night.

 _Flashback_

 _" Hey Ron? " I said to get his attention._

 _" Something wrong? " He started to look around for the threat. I giggled._

 _" No, I just wanted to ask you about something. " I said getting back his attention._

 _" I'll answer whatever question you have for me at the best of my capabilities. "_

 _" Can you tell me more about the Autobots? " I looked at him curiously. He looked back surprised at my request._

 _" Well what do you want to know? "_

 _" Just the basics, who I should watch out for. You know the gossip. " I said winking. Whoah confidence boost right there. He grunted._

 _" Well to start off with the Leader, Orion Pax, he's one of my oldest friends. He's a kind and mighty warrior. He can convince anyone of the smallest of hope in the middle of war. Next there's Ratchet, he's the best medic you'll ever meet. He can get agitated easily when annoyed so watch out for his wrenches. "_

 _" Wait he throws wrenches at people?! " My face was one of horror._

 _" Don't worry as long as you stay out of the med bay, you'll be fine. But if he does take a swing at you then duck. Cause it's gonna hurt. "_

 _" Are you talking from experience? " I asked wincing at the thought of getting a wrench throw at my head. He grunted in reply._

 _" Anyways where were we? Oh yeah then we have Bumblebee, he's one of our youngest. He's our best scout and always does his best to keep everyone happy. You'll get along with him perfectly. You're about the same age. "_

 _" You're making me sound like I'm a kid or something. " I frowned._

 _" Compared to everyone else you are. " He chuckled as I scoffed. " I've already told you about both sets of twins but I should also warn you about Swiper. He likes to think he's a ladies man so watch out for that. Other than them, there's Jazz and Arcee. Jazz is Orion's first lieutenant at the moment and he's quite down to earth. Arcee's the only female of the group and one the most cunning warriors I've fought with. "_

 _" Sounds lonely being the only girl in an all male group. " I sympathised for her._

 _" She won't be the only girl soon enough. "_

 _" What does that mean? Are you getting reinforcements? " I asked._

 _" Something like that. The Ark is set to arrive at base within a few weeks after our arrival. And then another one later on as well. "_

 _" What's the Ark? " Ron looked at me awkwardly._

 _" It's our form of transport. " I looked at him confused. " It's classified. "_

 _" Can you tell me where the base is? "_

 _" Classified. "_

 _" Who's on the Ark? "_

 _" Classified. "_ **( A/N He doesn't actually know who's on the ship. All he knows is that there's both femmes and mechs among. )**

 _" Is everything classified? "_

 _" Yes. "_

 _End of flashback._

I was lounging on a camping chair sketching Maisy. I had just started when Annabelle came up from behind.

" Can I try? " She asked.

" Sure. " I said. I took out a few pages from my book and handed them to her with a few tools.

We were drawing for over an hour as I gave her a few pointers here and there. I was finishing up Maisy's eyes and Anna hard a hard time doing um...pretty much everything. Looks like the talent of art didn't run in the family. The drawing she made looked like it had been made by a five year old. No offence to her.

Will came by to see what we were up to.

" Looks great Jess. " He boasted.

" Thanks. "

" What do you think of mine dad? " He turned to look at hers when his eyes widened like saucers.

" It's definitively something honey. Keep working on it. " She gave him a quizzical look.

" Who's up to go for a swim? " Anna asked happily wanting something else to do.

" Yeah we have time before we start making supper. " Sarah said from her spot in the tent.

" Ron? " Will asked. Ron pondered for a moment.

" Only if you go as well Will. " He retorted.

" Of course. We can't go without going for a swim. " Oh uncle Will was gonna go for more than a swim I grinned evilly.

We all got changed and headed out. It was early afternoon when we arrived at the beach. It was awfully big for the camp but no one was complaining. There were a few picnic tables stored out and the mess hall was just a bit ahead.

There were quite a few people around. Most of them were teenagers and adults. The kids were probably busy doing activities with the camps counsellors.

We settled ourselves under the shade of a big tree.

" Hey dad! Last one in has to wash Ironhide! " She giggled as she ran in her pink and white polka dot bikini towards the water.

" Thanks for the heads up! " He sarcastically replied running after her.

Sarah and I settled ourselves on our towels still clothed. Ron was sitting against the tree watching people swim and play in the water. I chatted with my aunt for a half an hour with Ron putting his input here and there.

" Hey guys! Come on in the water's great! " Anna yelled out. Sarah got up and stripped her cover off and took off to the water.

" Come on Jess! " Anna yelled out again.

" I'm coming I'm coming! " I scrambled myself up from my towel. I turned back to the only person left.

" You coming Ron? " At once he stripped his shirt and was ready to go. Oh my...not again. I quickly looked away to control myself before he saw me. He started to walk towards the shore line. Taking that as my cue, I slid off my shorts and my tank top. Ron turned back and eyed me.

This time I couldn't control the blush that took over me. I suddenly felt self conscious in my blue push up styled top and string bottom. I tried looking away but only noticed other guys were checking me out. An idea popped into my head.

" Last one in has to kiss Will! " I sprinted past Ron laughing like a maniac. I heard a growl behind me and turned my head to see him running after me. Looking at the fastest route to the water, I ran up a few rocks to jump off of. Ron realized my plan and quickly followed after me. I stopped for a few seconds to look back at how far he was. He was maybe 3 seconds away from getting past me.

Instinct took over me and I jumped off the high rock and dived into the water. I jolted to the surface and swam where I could touch the bottom. I heard a splash not far behind me and figured he followed suit.

" Pucker up Ron! " I laughed at his reaction.

" Not happening in a million years. " He grunted.

" Aw why not? Are you shy? " I teased. I holding onto Will because I couldn't control my laughter.

" What's so funny? " My uncle asked perplexed.

" I told - _giggle_ \- Ron that the last - _giggle_ \- in the water has to - _giggle_ \- kiss you. " I was finally done laughing and able to stand by myself.

" You think that's funny then do yah? " He asked. I faintly nodded not aware of what was gonna happen next.

" See how funny this is! " He started splashing me until I had to turn around because I couldn't see anymore. I squealed at the sudden action. My uncle stopped his movements and looked at me innocently. I looked back at Anna as we both secretly grinned at each other. I turned to our culprit with my own innocent look. He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth as if to say something but I beat him to it.

" Now! " I said to Anna with a huge smile on each of our faces. We pressed on Will's shoulders and pushed under the water. That's how the water fight started.

It was now boy versus girls and we were totally winning. Well if you asked me that is. Aunt Sarah had retired for a nap under the big tree.

" We should have a chicken fight! " Anna said brilliantly.

" A what? " Ron asked.

" It's when at least two pairs of partners sit on each other's shoulders and tries to knock the opposite teams off. It's really fun. " She explained.

" Seems like a rather pointless human activity. " He grumbled.

" You're just afraid to lose Ronny. " Annabelle grinned.

" Let me show you how to win little one. " Ron said. " You and me versus Will and Jess. "

" Awesome! " She exclaimed. We got onto our respected partners.

" Ready to lose Annie? " I asked smirking. She absolutely hated being called that.

" Bring it. " She said determined. Will and Ron advanced closer so that Anna and I could start wrestling. We were evenly matched until she remembered my weak spot. She simply had to touch a part of my side and I wiggled to get her hand away from me when I slipped from Will's shoulders.

I hated when my one biggest weakness was exposed. I was extremely ticklish. My head came up to the surface.

" Yes! In your faces! "

" Totally unfair! You know I'm completely useless when I get tickled. " I frowned.

" Suck it up. You lost fair and square. "

" Help! Help! My friend! She can't breathe! " We all turned around. A girl about my age was yelling about her friend laid out on the sand unmoving.

Ron rushed forward to help her. Or so I assumed. We all followed after him. He bent down and started performing CPR. He kept pumping her chest and after no results he bent down and filled in her mouth. Even when he was trying to save someone else I still got jealous. There seriously had to be something wrong with me. Maybe I could go see a doctor...

The girl on the beach lurched upwards and began breathing again. But the way she did made it seemed fake...like it was all an act or something.

" Thank you! You saved my life! " She said in a whiny voice.

" Are you sure you're all right? " Ron asked seriously.

" If I wasn't before, I sure am now. " She giggled flirtatiously. _Oh she was gonna get her..._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Anna holding me back. She shook her head with a small smirk on her face. Yay. Just another thing she can hold on top of my head.

As soon as everything died down we decided then would be a good time to start heading back. We were all sitting around the campfire eating marshmallows after supper and when Will had finished cleaning up Ironhide. I giggled remembering his grumbling figure as he washed the big black truck.

" Alright we're heading to bed girls. " He said as he and Sarah got up.

" Goodnight. " The three of us sat for a few minutes before Annabelle fell asleep on my legs. The dogs were already passed out in the tent.

" What do you think of the trip so far Ron? " I asked.

" I like this camping ritual. " He said from across the pit.

" You've never been before? " I wondered out loud.

" No, I've never had much time for such trivial things. "

" You didn't wanna do things like this with your parents or with your family?

" I had a hard time growing up. I lost both my creators at a young age. " He grumbled. Wow real smooth Jess. I scolded myself.

" I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't-t know... " Thing really couldn't get any worse.

" There's nothing to worry about. Or to be sorry for. It happened a long time ago. No one could of prevented it. They perished in the wraths of war. "

" Doesn't make it any less painful. I've lost family as well. And if it's any constellation, I understand how you feel. I too lost family members to war. My grandparents died when I was five. " I didn't really remember them all too well but I do remember loving them with all my heart could muster at such a young age.

" Guess we have something else in common. " His eyes were glued to the dying embers.

" What else is there? " My curiosity took over.

" Our attachment to this family. " And I couldn't find myself to disagree with him. I looked down at the sleeping Annabelle on my legs.

" And they're all that I have left... " I muttered. However Ron still managed to pick it up.

" Will told me you lost your parents. May I ask how? "

" They died on a stormy night driving when they hit a crashed transport in the dark. " My eyes were glazed with tears that I wouldn't unleash.

" I'm sorry. " Was his only reply.

" Me too. " I whispered. I nudged Anna awake so we could head to bed. " See you tomorrow Ron. "

" Night. " He grunted. Him and his grunts. I rolled my eyes. All three of us went to our separate tents. I changed into my pajamas since Anna was already rolled up on her blow up mattress in hers. I opted for dark navy blue slim sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

It started to rain outside just when I had to pee. Great. Maybe if I rushed fast enough I could make it to the girls washroom before it got worse. Deciding against bringing a sweater I ran to my destination.

Unbeknownst to me, the rain had picked up a lot and it was started to thunder. Wait no. Thunder and lighting, I realized as I opened the door. I took out the flashlight I had brought along since that was the only light source I had at the moment. The cloud was masked by the dark clouds. It was pouring when I stepped outside. I sprinted back to the lot but as I was nearly there, the flashlight stopped working.

" Of-f cou-urse, jus-st my lu-uck..." I shivered violently. The rain had soaked into my now wet shirt and my running shoes. I hope I don't get hypothermia. The water was extremely cold.

" I finally found my way back to the camp site when I really heard the thunder. I looked up to see flashes of lightning. Sobs started to wrack my body. The storm was too much. I couldn't see anything.

 _It got dark all of a sudden and it started pouring rain. It seemed as though the gods were trying to tell me something bad was going to happen._

 _" A married couple ... it was an accident ... didn't see it coming ..._

 _It was dark and raining really hard and it was making it hard to see. A transport was coming one way and took a quick turn to avoid hitting a deer. Well the wet road made the transport fall and flip over. At the same time as that was happening, another car was coming the opposite way and came straight on with the flipping transport._

 _... both passengers didn't make it. They were killed on impact ... the people in that car were your parents ..._

I started to cry even harder as I stumbled to find my tent in order to get out of the rain and get dry. I saw the outline of a tent but I wasn't too sure if it was mine.

" Anna-a? " I shuddered. No one answered. Tears poured down my face mixing with the pouring rain. I was all alone...

" Jess? " I hear a male voice. I couldn't find it in me to say anything. My legs gave out from under me. If it hadn't been for the strong pair of arms that had caught me, I'd be on the cold wet ground. The male voice I realized belonged to Ron. He brought me inside his tent.

" What in Primus' name were you doing out there? Were you trying to get yourself killed? " He looked angry but still concerned. My mind was too foggy to ask what Primus was.

" I had t-to pee. " More shudders.

" And you didn't think of bringing a sweater? " I shrugged my shoulders.

" You're too stubborn for your own good. " His handsome features frowned. It bothered me that I was the cause of this. " It almost got you killed today. "

He sat me down on his mattress to dry me off. He grabbed a towel and rubbed my arms. He took my face in his warm hands, cue the electricity and wiped my face from the water. Only to have more of it leak down from my eyes.

" Why is there still water on your... Are you crying? " He questioned. I looked away embarrassed. This was the second time he saw me crying. He must think I was insane.

He took my chin in one of his hands to make my eyes look at him. I shuddered again. From the cold and the current running between us.

" I'm here for you Jess. You can tell me. " His gaze softened as more tears slid down my face.

" My parent-ts dies in in a-a storm... I-I... " He took me in his arms.

" Come on let's get you out of these clothes huh? " I blushed at what he said. " Here. Take off your shirt and put this on. " Ron handed me one of his big sweaters entitled NEST on it and turned around to give me some privacy.

I quickly changed out of my soaked shirt and into the warm sweater.

" Alright you sleep on the mattress and I'll take the floor. " He said. I shook my head as to argue with him. " No arguing. "

I laid down on the mattress and pulled the thick blanket over me. Ron laid down on the ground and used some clothes as a pillow. A few minutes ticked by as I stilled shuddered violently. The one blanket wasn't doing it for me. Looked like Ron didn't get cold easily.

" Ron? " I whispered.

" Hmm? "

" Are you-u co-old? "

" No why? " He turned around to face me. He looked at my frozen body and sighed.

" Aw Jess why didn't you say anything? " He got up from the ground. " Push over. " I moved to the other end of the mattress. Ron got in and pulled the blanket back up. " Well I didn't get in here to steal back my bed. " He grunted. I blushed at what he meant.

I crawled closer until I was right beside him. He rolled his eyes at my actions. He opened his arms and pulled me flush against his chest. I laid my head against his chest as one of his arms went around my shoulders and the other to my waist.

" Primus Jess you're freezing. " Having enough of being cold, I snuggled my head deeper in his chest under his chin as my right arm hugged his torso. Our legs became intertwined from our position. Warmth radiated off his body as he pulled me closer to him if that was even possible. Every time our skin touched a spark of electricity would go off. That feeling began to lull me to sleep and I welcomed it.

" Ron? " He mumbled in his chest.

" What? "

" Thank you for everything. And for staying. "

" You're welcome. "

I fell asleep in his arms and dreaming of his deep blue eyes.

* * *

 **Review are welcomed!**


	6. Something Different

**If anyone has any suggestions please let me know or if you want a specific something to happen. Again thanks for all the reviews they definitively help me write and update faster. Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. Until next time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I groggily woke up. I stretched my arms out and snuggled back into my pillow.

" Jess wake up! " Annabelle nudged me awake. I looked up at her through half open eyes.

" Why? " I groaned.

" We're packing up. Trip's over. "

" Alright, I'm up. I'm up. " Annabelle left so that I could change. I looked down at my pajamas...those weren't my pajamas. I had an extremely large NEST hoodie with yesterday's pants on. Why did I have a Nest...? Then last night all came back to me in a flash. The storm. Crying. Ron. Sleeping together. I groaned in embarrassment. I won't be able to look at him in the eye when I see him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I put on a pair of loose Nike shorts, a sports bra and my favorite blue sweater. Grabbing my runners, I made my way outside. Will was cooking some bacon and eggs on the grill over the fire while Anna and her mom were putting some things away. I looked around for Ron around the campsite. I sighed once the coast was clear.

" Need any help? " I asked. Will looked up and smiled.

" Sure, you can grab some plastic plates and forks. "

We all ate breakfast quickly and packed our things. As the last of our things was getting put into the van, my aunt turned to me.

" Would you mind getting Ron? He's just went off towards the cliffs. " Of course she would send me of all people. I inwardly sighed.

" Sure thing. Be back soon. " I didn't miss the teasing smirk Anna sent my way before leaving. I stuck out my tongue at her before walking the trail that led to the cliffs. It was still dark enough outside and the sun was to be out very soon.

I suddenly got nervous nearing my destination. What if he thinks I took advantage of him? Does he think I'm a coward? I mean this is the second time I cried in front of him and I've only known him for a month. My mind was swirling with questions.

Up ahead of me I could see Ron sitting on the edge of the cliff. I paused for a minute to look at him. His blue eyes were gazing off the coast while deep in thought.

" You don't need to stay standing. You can join me if you'd like. " I squeaked in surprise. How did he know I was there?

I sat down beside him.

" We're ready to go. "

" You're lucky. "

" What? "

" I said you're lucky. To have such a loving family to take you in. "

" You talk like you're an outsider or something. "

" I technically am. You're all family by blood. " I was surprised he thought that.

" The way everyone talks about you says otherwise. "

" I suppose I just miss my old home. " He gazed out at the sunrise. The horizon was orange with a little bit of pink and purple. Most of the sky was still dark blue from the night.

" What was it like? Your old home I mean. "

" It was the most amazing place. I worked with everyone back from base. Not everything in my past life was perfect but I was happy. "

" Do you like it less here? " If he missed his home so much, he might try to leave to rebuild it or something of that idea. The thought of him leaving so sudden left me sad.

" Yes and no. I don't like all of your pesky insects. Everything is so small. " I laughed. " However it's the inhabitants that make it worthwhile. " He turned his head to look at me when he said that. I smile knowing I couldn't hide the blush that was most likely taking place on my cheeks.

" We'd better be heading off then. " I said. He nodded in agreement and we got up to join the others.

In no time at all, we were back home.

A few more days passed without incident. I was walking down the driveway back from my run that I got an idea. Knowing he'd most likely be in the garage, that was the first place I headed.

" Hey Ron? " His head lifted up from his work.

" What? " He grunted. He didn't look very happy to have been disrupted. I just hoped he'd agree with what I had in mind.

" Just hear me out okay? I've been training a lot this past year but it's been more or less focused on my stamina. So I head the idea that... um... you could... maybeyoucouldtrainme. "

" What? " He looked at me confused. I sighed.

" I was hoping that you could train me in battle arms and whatnot so that I'm more prepared for when we get to base. I know that there's less than two weeks until- "

" We start at 5. " I looked at him incredulously. He had actually agreed?

" Wait did you say 5? " Hoping he meant in the afternoon.

" Yes as in 5 in the morning. Now stop wasting my time. You should rest up to be ready for tomorrow. " His military persona came out. It would be a lie if I said it didn't make him more attractive.

" Yes sir. " I mock saluted. He grunted in reply. I ran back in the house before he could get another word in. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

I spent the rest of the day with Annabelle playing with the dogs. They were getting better at not peeing on the carpet an more on the hardwood or outside. It was slow but progress is progress. I also mentioned to my cousin about my new workout routine.

" You know I heard a lot of things about his training. " She said.

" Like what? " I hoped he wasn't that bad. I mean he wouldn't make me pass out from exhaustion in the middle of a drill would he?

" Dad says all the new recruits train with him. Said that everyone's afraid of him. He's pretty hardcore. Doubt he'll go easy on you. " I gulped, realizing what I got myself in.

" Well might as well head to bed. See you tomorrow. Maybe. " With that I headed to my room to welcome sleep.

My alarm woke me up. I glanced at the demon machine that glared back 4:30 AM. I sighed knowing I might as well get up now. I was careful not to stir Maisy awake while I got dressed. I put on my grey sports shirt, grey shorts and my Nikes. I quickly brushed out my hair and put it up before going downstairs to look for food.

I decided on an orange and a croissant. When I finished I ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. I looked at the clock and it read. 4:52 AM. I filled my water bottle and headed out to the garage.

I kept thinking about what he would make me do and prayed to god that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

" You're early good. " Ron came out from behind his truck in another NEST sweater and track pants. I forgot to give back his other sweater. I blushed at the thought that he didn't say anything about getting it back, implying that I could keep it perhaps.

" We're gonna start off with a warm up. You're gonna do a hundred of each. Doesn't matter which order. I want to see you do push ups, crunches, jumping jacks, burpies, triceps dips and plank tapouts. Then you'll do some drills and an obstacle course. You'll finish off with your usual run. " At least I got to run. " But this time I'm adding 5 pounds on each leg and you'll be running twice as far. " Nevermind thinking I wouldn't pass out. I think I'd die from exhaustion. Might as well get started.

Most of the morning consisted of finishing the warm up which wasn't too bad but my joints were quite sore. Ron had me do the beep test and other drills to see what needed to be worked on. I didn't complain once as to not show any kind of weakness. The obstacle course was quite interesting. Part of the field was used for it. There was the usual tires, beams and nets I had to jump and climb. I did that for about an hour.

Ron finally let me take a five minute break before I started my run. I practically drained my water bottle in one huge gulp. My legs were about to give out and my arms were screaming in agony. My breathing was fast and heavy as I tried to control it.

" Alright get up. I expect you back in two hours. If you're not, things won't be pretty. " I nodded my head in understanding. I refilled my water bottle one last time before draining it back again. How on earth did he expect me to run back in two hours? It usually took me an hour and a half if I hurried. But this time I'd be running twice the distance. I'd be surprised if I didn't drop dead within the hour.

I took off running at 2 o'clock. Now all I had to do was keep running at a fast pace. Easier said than done. By the time I was half way done it was already 3:15. Great. I decided to start sprinting until I couldn't stop. I didn't want to disappoint Ron. I had to show him I could do something right. That I wasn't a coward. That I wasn't weak.

I turned down the road back home and looked at my watch. 3:58. Crap. I bolted back to the house. Praying that I'd make it back. It usually took me ten minutes to walk it so fingers crossed. Sweat was sticking to my skin as I rushed down the driveway. The seconds were counting down. 10... 9... 8... I was almost there. 7... 6... 5... I could see the house. 4... 3... 2... I finally reached the garage. 1...

I fell to my knees and hands as beads of sweat rolled down my back. I could hear someone's footsteps grow closer.

" You made it. Good. Finish off with some stretches and you're done. " Ron said as I laid down on my back. My chest rose high as I attempted to catch my breath. He was gonna be the death of me.

When I finished stretching, I headed straight for the shower. I made sure to put the water colder than warmer. My body was like a furnace. As I stepped in, my body gave out a few shudders at the sudden drop of temperature. I'll probably have to get used to cold showers it seemed.

I changed into some sweat pants and a loose shirt. I put my damp hair in a French braid then heading downstairs for supper.

" So I heard you trained with Ron today. How'd that go? " Will shot me a smirk. I glared back at him.

" It went well _actually_. It was too easy in fact. " He looked at me surprised. I smirked at his reaction. That last thing it was was easy. But I wasn't gonna let my uncle have all the fun.

" Really? Too easy huh? " I almost spit out my water. Of course. Ron had to walk in as soon as I said that. " Well in that case I suppose I'll have to make it twice as hard tomorrow. You know, so that it's not too easy for you. " I slumped into my seat. Will chuckled at my expense and nodded to Ron. Did they plan this? Was my uncle hoping I'd say something like that so that I'd have to work even harder? It looked like it. I glared at the both of them. I officially hate them both.

If the first day seemed bad it was nothing compared to the second one. When Ron said he'd make it twice as hard he really meant it. He made me do my warm up twice as much. So instead of a hundred of each it was two hundred. My arms and legs were in so much pain from the day before. It was a surprise that I was able to get out of bed. Nevertheless I did my warm up, drills and obstacle course with no complaint.

It was when it came to running that I felt defeated. My feet hurt and my legs were about to give out under me.

" Alright this time, you're gonna be wearing 15 pounds on each leg. " I groaned at the idea of it. He gave me a not - so - impressed look. I shut up after that. " If you return within two hours, we'll go back to regular training. If you don't, you're gonna be doing this type of training till we get to base. Understood? " I nodded. It seemed that my throat was too dry to use.

I put on the weights and headed off. I was so unused to it. Having excess weight made it harder to run at a constant speed. Some time went by until I came back on the road to the house again. 3:55. I bolted once more and made it in record time. I slid down the garage wall. Ron was already waiting for me.

" Not gonna lie. Didn't think you'd make it back in time. We'll go back to regular training tomorrow. You did good. " I soaked in the compliment since it seemed it didn't happen often.

" Thanks. " I croaked.

" Drink some water before you pass out from dehydration. " He said as he passed me my water bottle. After I finished it off, I felt a little better.

Supper came and went. I trained with Maisy some more. At the moment, I was thinking about what living on the base would be like. I pictured it to be somewhere hot. Even hotter than where we are now. I looked out my window to see the stars out.

My father and I used to stay up at night and stargaze during the summer. It was one of my fondest memories with him. My mood became sad when I realized that I would never be able to do that again. Opting to change my mood, I grabbed Maisy and headed outside.

I settled us under a big tree where the grass was soft. Maisy laid down beside me. I could point out a few constellations. I hadn't done so in years.

" What are you doing out this late? " I jumped at the voice. Ron came out from around the house.

" I'm stargazing. Is that a crime? " I retorted. He scoffed.

" Just didn't peg you as someone who'd enjoy that. "

" Did you think I was obsessed with British boy bands and social media? " I glared up at him.

" No. " He glared back. " But I had more a feminine idea in mind. "

" Sexist. " I muttered under my breath.

" That's the last thing I am little one. " I glared back at him again. I stood up to defend myself.

" I'm not so little you know. " I stepped forward so that I was face to face with him.

" I'd beg to differ _little one_. " I was seething. We about a foot apart and angry. I looked up at him. He was in fact about six inches taller than me. But height was just a number.

" Sorry I forgot how old you actually were grandpa. " I smirked. His eyes narrowed in irritation.

" Watch yourself Jessie. " I absolutely despised that name. He was definitively not going to win after saying that.

" Aren't you like 40? Or is that too young? " If looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

" 26 actually. If you must know. " I looked at him surprised. I hadn't thought he would actually tell me his age. But that didn't change anything. I wasn't giving up that easily.

" 26 mentally but physically 50. " We both knew I was lying but that didn't stop from angering Ron even more.

" Alright that's it. I've had enough of your attitude. " He picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. Sparks ran between us from the contact.

" Let me go! " I looked back at where he was taking me to see that we were heading straight for the pool. " Ron no! Let go! Please I'm sorry! "

" Really? You're sorry? " He asked sarcastically.

" Yes please just let me go. "

" Okay as you wish. " With that he let me go and I dropped in the cold water. I resurfaced pissed off.

" What the hell was that for?! " I yelled up at him.

" You know very well what that was for. Oh and tomorrow you get the same training as today. " He smirked down at me. Well two can play at that game.

I pretended to chatter my teeth and shiver.

" Can y-you at least h-help me out? M-my arms hurt t-too much to get o-out. " He gaze softened as he extended his hand to aid me. I slipped my hand in his. Before he could help me out however, I smiled devilishly at him and tugged him in the water.

When his head shot out of the water he was boiling in anger. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Soon those giggles turned into full out laughing. He gazed at me for a moment before chuckling himself.

" Seems that I underestimated you. " I hummed in agreement. " Don't worry it won't happen again. " He smiled at me. Things seemed to get a lot better after that. Days flew by and training got easier. My stamina was getting even better thanks to Ron.

Time didn't slow down and before I knew it, it was September 2nd. The day we leave for base.

All of my things were packed and ready to go. Ron was putting all of our things in Ironhide while I double checked my room. I didn't know when I was gonna be able to come back. It felt like it was only yesterday that I arrived here.

I made my way downstairs to say my goodbyes,

" Bye Ron. " Annabelle was engulfed in a big bear hug by Ron. I glanced over to my aunt and uncle. They kissed each other goodbye with exchanges of love. Annabelle turned to her father for a hug. I embraced my aunt in return.

" Stay safe. " She whispered in my ear. I nodded. I stepped out of her arms to be embraced by my cousin.

" Call whenever you can. I want updates on you and Ron. " She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her antics and hugged her back fiercly.

We got in the Toppick and drove out of the drive way. I waved back at my family. We reached the airport within the hour and were rushed into a military plane that could carry the truck. Since it was military we'd reach the base a little faster than a usual plane. The duration still sucked. 18 hours. At least I had Maisy to occupy myself.

We finally reached our destination faster than I expected. The plane landed in Diego Garcia. Stepping out, I had to block the sun from my eyes. Once my eyes were used to the light, I gazed out to the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful. There was lots of forests and beaches that touched the ocean.

We were ushered back into the truck to get to base. 5 minutes later I could see the many buildings ahead of us, most of them connected in some way. And let me tell you, they were HUGE. At least 50 feet in height along with hangars. And some were even bigger. It was like a city. Wow.

We stepped out and carried our things inside. Will gave me a small tour showing me the mess hall and training room.

" Over there is the med bay but I wouldn't go in there unless it is absolutely necessary. " I understood at once remembering Ron's description of their medic, Ratchet. " And on this side is the Autobots' section. Not many solders go in there. So only go if you're with Ron. " I nodded. We walked down a few more corridors. Will pointed to a big metal door not far explaining that it led outside so that I could bring Maisy outside to pee.

" Here's your room. " I opened the door to see 10 foot ceilings. There was a plain double bed with a side table, wardrobe and desk. Against a wall held another door.

" Bathroom? " He nodded.

" Well I'll leave you to it. You're probably tired after that trip. The other recruits should arrive within the next two days so training won't start till Monday. " It was Friday night at the moment.

Sleep came easy as I snuggled in bed with Maisy.

Things seemed to looking up for me. I smiled as I drifted to a dream induced sleep. A dream of blue.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	7. Surprise

**Alright so since I haven't wrote in so long I thought I'd update sooner. And of course because all of the lovely reviews. Thank you every one who wrote one. Another thank you to whomever favored/followed this story. It makes me happy that it's not total crap. However, I don't know if I'll update this week again. I was kinda iffy about posting this one but I couldn't help myself. Anyways enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

My alarm ran loudly waking me up. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Smack. I tiredly opened my eyes to regain consciousness. I looked around to the unfamiliar room. Right we had just arrived at base. I looked down at Maisy who was still sound asleep. Might as well settle in.

I unpacked all of my toiletries in the bathroom and all of my personal belongings in the wardrobe and on the desk. I decided to take a shower before heading to the mess hall. After I was done, I put my hair in a loose bun and got dressed in my new military clothing. Cargo pants and a tank top for now. I chose to wear one of my own combat boots. No one would notice.

I took Maisy out to do her business before we made our way out to get some food. The mess hall was exactly where I remembered it.

Once inside, I could see a few people already eating or getting their food. The room was very large and could hold hundreds of people easily. On the same wall of the door was a big machine like bin where we got food for the dogs and on another side of the room was where I'd get my food.

Maisy and I made our way towards the bin and it dispensed the right amount of food into the awaiting metal bowl. We headed over to the wall containing my own food. I grabbed a tray and placed Maisy's bowl along with my plate on it. I picked up a fruit salad, blueberry muffin and a cup of orange juice before finding a place to sit. Once seated, I placed Maisy's bowl to the ground and we both dug in.

This place seemed pretty good so far. I had my own room and bathroom. Although I suspected I had my own bathroom because I was a girl but it didn't matter. More people gradually came in until one caught my attention. He looked to be in his late thirties and most likely was high ranking. He was dark skinned with a smile on his face. Was that...? It was... Oh my god! It was Epps!

When I went to visit my aunt and uncle when I was little, it was then that I met Epps. He had become like a second uncle to me. Whenever he was around, he would take me and Annabelle to go get ice cream. Him and I instantly clicked. And I hadn't seen him in years.

I took off running at once. He didn't have time to register before I flung my arms around his neck. He pulled back to see who had attacked him.

His eyes widened when he laid eyes on me.

" Jess? Is that you? " All I could do was nod and smile. I was too happy. " Look how you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were twelve! " He bear hugged me and twirled me around. I squealed in surprise and laughed along with him.

People around looked at us curiously. A small bark brought us out of our reverie. I turned around to see Maisy look at us. Oh she thought he was hurting me. How cute!

" Epps this is Maisy. Maisy this is Epps. " I picked her up.

" Cute. " He said scratching behind her ears. " I hope this CANINE program works. "

" Me too. "

" Well I should get going. I just came by to grab a quick bite to eat. " Epps said picking up an apple.

" You haven't seen my uncle or Ron have you? " I asked.

" Wait Ro-Oh right Ron! No I haven't seen either yet. Why do you ask? " I looked at him quizzically. At first it sounded like he didn't know who Ron was. Or was it just me?

" Well seeing as all of the other recruits will only be arriving within the next 48 hours and training doesn't start till after, I wanted to know what I can do. "

" Well I don't know if your uncle showed you yet but there's a rec room shared by the Autobots and us and there's even a training room for CANINE. " He explained. " But I don't really have time to show you yet. You mind going with one of my buddies? "

" Um sure. " No harm in making friends right?

" Hey Chase! " Epps called over a guy who just came in. He stood at 5'11 with curly black hair and turquoise eyes. He had a slight smile as he approached us. He definitively wasn't hard on the eyes if you get my drift. I almost failed to notice the small white dog that trailed behind him. He looked like he was still a pup.

" Hey I was wondering if you could show this new recruit the new training room for the dogs and the rec room. "

" Yeah of course. Anything is better than laying around here. "

" Oh I almost forgot. Chase this is Jessica. Jessica this is Nolan Chase. She's Lieutenant Lennox's niece. " His eyes looked me up and down. Not like checking me out but simply inspecting.

" In the flesh, it's an honor. Lennox talks about you all the time. " I blushed thanks to my _dear_ uncle.

" Well I'll let you kids be. Gotta get back to work. " Epps left us alone. " See you at dinner Jess! " He called over his shoulder.

" Have you been given a tour yet? " Nolan asked me. I shook my head.

" A very small one if you can call it that. Will and I got back here late last night so he only showed me to this room and the training room. " I explained.

" Alright come on. I'll show you around. " As we made our way through the base, we passed by more solders and more began to arrive. The base was much bigger than I had initially thought it was. The ceilings stood tall enough for giants to pass through and some of the entrances were just as high. I wondered why?

" What breed's you dog? " Nolan asked.

" Maisy's an Australian Shepherd Husky. " I smiled looking down at her as we walked. " And yours? "

" A white German Shepherd. His name's Bolt. " I laughed at the reference.

" He sure is cute. " I added.

" Well here we are. "

We arrived to a large room that had a glass wall that led outside. There was a sort of obstacle course in the middle of the room and all sorts of equipment for the dogs.

" Here we train the dogs an hour a day until they go for a test to see if they're ready to go out in the field and train along with us. " I nodded in understanding. " We'll go over to the rec room next. Have you seen the track? "

" What track? " I asked puzzled.

" We have an indoor running track for those who prefer to run inside or for when it's too hot outside. "

" You're serious? An indoor track? " I asked exited. I absolutely loved running. And now I might be able to go for some runs with Maisy. He laughed at my reaction. He steered us around a corner but my mind was clouded by the idea of the track that I didn't see where I was going. _Smack!_ I fell on my ass hard. Ow.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going. "

" No it's my fault. " A new voice said. We both got up to inspect each other. She stood two inches shorter than me with a serious face. Her short red vivid hair and green eyes gave off a dangerous glint as did her expression.

" I should really look where I'm going. You never know danger might be larking around every corner. " I attempted a joke to lighten the mood. Her mouth quirked up to a small smile.

" The name's Victoria Parkinson. You can call me by whichever just as long as it's not Vic or Vickie. " She warned me. I smiled back warmly.

" I'm Jessica Lennox and this is Nolan Chase. " He nodded in her direction. " And same goes for me, no Jessie. " I mock glared back. She instantly relaxed.

" I was just showing Jessica here around. Feel like joining in? " Nolan asked her politely. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Sure. Come on Hades. " I quirked a brow at the small black lab trotting after her.

" What? I thought it suited him. Let me guess the white one's name is Bolt? "

" What's wrong with Bolt? " Nolan asked slightly offended.

" Nothing, it's just completely practical. I'm guessing you're all soft and mushy inside. And that's why you called him Bolt. " Victoria explained. He made a slight pout as she described him dead on. We laughed at him, earning a few chuckles from himself.

" Well as you can see we've reached the rec room. " We looked around to see quite a few couches laying around. Especially around the big screen TV where a few people were playing video games. There were a few tables around as well as a three ping pong tables and two pool tables.

" Awesome! I love ping pong! Nolan you wanna play a round? " I asked.

" No need to ask me twice. There's just one thing. " He warned me.

" What's that? "

" Try not to cry too hard when I beat your ass. " I looked at him challengingly.

" Is that a challenge? " I smirked.

" Oh of course not! In my eyes, I've already won. " He smirked back cockily.

We were tied at 19 and it was my turn to serve. After a heated rally it was my turn again.

" Try not to cry too hard when I beat you ass. " I quoted smugly. With that I sent the ball flying in his direction. It went back and forth a few time until I had had enough and wanted to win badly. I was extremely competitive. I hit the ball as hard as I could onto his court and it went flying across the room.

" So in your eyes, have you still won? " I grinned at him. He grumbled under his breath.

" Not bad Lennox not bad. "

" Not bad? It was brilliant. " Victoria said from her spot a couch. I sent her an appreciative smile. Nolan grumbled again and I giggled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that. We took turns playing against each other and I didn't lose one round. I just didn't boast about it too much. Nolan would argue with me about that but that was his opinion.

" Have you met any of the Autobots? " Victoria asked all of a sudden.

" I've met all of them except for Optimus and Ron. Optimus is always busy and Ron just came back yesterday. " Nolan said as we lounged around.

" I've met the older twins; Swiper and Sunny. Boy do those two have it going on. " She blushed. I smiled at her reaction.

" What do you mean by that? " I teased. Her face only got redder and I fell in fits of giggles.

" Alright I don't wanna hear you two ogling after other guys. " Nolan said repelled. " How bout you, Jess? You meet any of 'em? "

" I've only met Ron so far. I met him about a month ago back at home. " My cheeks tinged a light pink at the thought of our first meeting.

" Oh you're so lucky! You get your own Autobot and everything. " Victoria winked at me and it was now my turn to blush. The other two laughed at me. As serious as Victoria could be she seemed to enjoy teasing me.

We all sat together for supper when the time came around.

" Hey Will! " I greeted him.

" Hey Jessybear! " He smiled warmly.

" Will! Not here! " I groaned as the other two snickered.

" Glad you made some friends. Good to see you Chase. "

After I introduced my uncle to Victoria, he and Epps joined us.

" How's you first day so far? " My uncle asked.

" Honestly, it's not bad. I got to see Epps again and I already made friends with these two. " I motioned my head to Victoria and Nolan. " But I can't believe you didn't tell me that there's an indoor track! " He had the audacity to look back guiltily.

" Must of slipped my mind. " He scratched behind his head. A habit he picked up when he's nervous.

" Oh that reminds me. Have you seen Ron lately? " I tried to look casual but I don't think it worked out that well.

" It hasn't been 24 hours and you already miss your best friend? " Will teased.

" Shut up! I just needed to talk to him about my training. That's all. "

" All right all right. He goes over to the shooting range every night at 8. Usually stays there for about an hour. " It was six when we first started to eat so it was probably nearing seven now.

" Well I think I'm gonna hit the track. Are we supposed to wear a uniform of some kind while we train? " Epps shook his head.

" Not here you don't. As it's a private and secret association or base, and Will and I are pretty much the ones in charge here, we don't really care what you wear while you train. " Thanking him and excusing myself, I made my way back to my room with Maisy.

I put on a dark blue loose t - shirt, black spandex shorts, my blue sports bra and my Nikes. I hastily redid my hair into a messy and dropped Maisy off outside where they had a secluded part where the dogs could play. After that was done, I made my way towards the track. I had planned on talking to Ron after we were both done our activities so it was a good thing that the track and the shooting range were right beside each other because I had no idea where the latter was.

The track was quite big and on one of the walls of the big room, there held the entrance to the shooting range. So I can catch Ron before he leaves.

I took out my phone and put my earphones in. I stretched a little before starting my running. Something New by Axwell Ingrosso began pounding in my ears. Kinda ironic actually.

I was in the one place that made me the most happy and the last place my parents ever wanted me to be. But I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. I still hadn't come to terms with my parents' death yet. They died because of a decision I made. I walked away and I had to pay the price of it for the rest of my life. I knew that thinking like this wouldn't do any good as it would bad but I couldn't help myself.

I tried to think of the good thing instead. Aunt Sarah and Annabelle were safe back at home. Anna was probably horseback riding, she wanted to make a professional job of it. Aunt Sarah was probably worrying over our safety but she knew we were doing a service to our country.

I had my uncles with me; Will and Epps. I could foul around with Epps and Will would keep me grounded. We could finally catch up on all of the things we missed out these past years. They'd be able to teach me all they knew so that I could become the best that I could.

I had my little Maisy. I'd train her every day until we were both at the top of our ranks. We'd surpass expectations and set higher standards. I also had my new friends. Nolan was the big brother I never had and Victoria was the female presence I longed to have as a friend.

And then I had Ron. The big brute of a man I could call a friend. It didn't matter if he was serious or gruff most of the time, I'd break through those walls of his. And to start off I'd figure out why he didn't feel anything when we touched. It definitively didn't feel like a natural occurrence. Speaking of Ron...

He had just came out of the shooting range. I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

" Hey Ron! " I called from behind him. People looked at me incredulously. " Sorry just give me a sec. "

" You are to address me by Commander, solder. I will not be disrespected as you just showed. Do I make myself clear? " I looked at him shocked.

" Ron what are you- "

" Do I need to repeat myself Lennox? "

" I don't understand. Ron why are you- "

" Twenty laps around the track. " Ron glared at me.

" What why? What did I do? " I was beginning to get angry.

" Lack of obedience. " I looked at him hurt.

" I'm not your bitch. " I seethed. He glowered back.

" You'll be meeting me here at 1800 hours tomorrow for private training, solder. Maybe then you'll learn your place. And I do believe you still have twenty laps to do. " I couldn't believe it. He was treating me like gum under his shoe. I didn't even know what I did wrong. I gave him the best glare I could muster before shoving past him back to the track.

I made a fast pace around the track and before I knew it those twenty laps were done. Ron had stayed to make sure I completed them. When I went to walk pass him, my resolve broke and my true feelings came to surface. My expression betrayed my anger and confusion but my eyes teared up on their own accord. I looked down while I passed him. Depending on how angry I got, I would start to cry. I can thank my mom for that.

I quickly grabbed Maisy and headed to my room before I stumbled upon someone I knew. Too late. Victoria was headed towards her room which was a few rooms across from mine.

" You alright Jessica? " We might of only of have met today but I could tell her concern was genuine.

" I just had a confrontation with a friend. Or at least I thought he was. " I looked down ashamed.

" It was Ron wasn't? " She said walking closer. " Was he in military business? " I nodded in reply. I explained to her what had happened. " I'm sure you'll talk about it tomorrow. That's probably one of the reasons why he wanted to have a 'private training session' with you tomorrow. " I knew she knew why he acted the way he did but I didn't press any further.

" Thanks for listening. " I said.

" Anytime. Now I would head to bed if I were you. Don't wanna pass out during training do ya? " She winked before turning to her room.

Tomorrow I would figure out what his problem was. I just hope I wouldn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	8. Evolution

**Sooo it's been a month since I last updated...oops. I honestly had the hardest time writing this chapter and I feel like this is the worst one I've ever written so I personally apologize if my writing's not up to standards. There's some important parts of this chapter, Jessica goes through some things that'll get the plot moving but it's kind of a filler chapter. Anyways I'll stop writing and get going to publishing...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I woke up on my own this time. Maisy was curled up on my side, attempting to take over the whole bed. It was a good thing she was cute.

Well might as well get up. Last night I had a hard time falling asleep and when I finally did, it was a restless sleep. I kept dreaming about my encounter with Ron from yesterday. In my dream, he kept abusing me and I could hear people laughing at me. I would wake up sweating and breathing hard.

Those dreams reminded me much too much of him... Nick. I took a deep breath. I hated thinking about him. All I could think was how happy I was to be rid of him. I was thousands of miles away from him. I could only hope that his last words stayed words. And didn't come back as a reality.

 _" Don't forget Jessie. You are_ _mine_ _. You always will be. You think anyone is gonna want you after what happened? Remember this. I will come back for you. "_

I shuddered at the memory. As much as I tried, his words still haunted me till this very day. Even if they were said months ago.

Getting out of my bed, I shook all thoughts of him out of my head. I took my shower and put on my military uniform, minus the boots. I figured I could still wear mine since I haven't been caught yet.

We headed to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. After getting Maisy's, I snatched some corn pops and milk. Hmm I wonder if they have any coffee? I looked around until my eyes laid upon a few coffee machines on a table. Bingo! Oh how I loved caffeine. I didn't like normal coffee but enjoyed mochas and lattes. I knew there wasn't going to be an espresso machine on base so I tried to look for something sweet to add into it. There you go! Honey, I smiled. I poured myself some coffee into my mug as well as lots of cream, sugar and honey. I liked it sweet.

I sat down with Maisy at one of the further tables. Since yesterday, I began to notice the arrival of more solders. Speaking of which...

" Hiya! " A girl who looked my age flopped down across from me. She seemed like one of those people that were morning people. And happy. All the damn time.

" Hi. " I tried to say with a mouthful.

" You new here too? " She was just an inch or so shorter than me with dark chestnut hair that fell below her shoulder blades and hazel eyes.

" Yeah just got here two days ago. I'm Jessica, Lennox. " I introduced myself.

" I'm - "

" Rosalie! " A male voice echoed in the hall. We turned around to see a guy that resembled the girl in front of me but taller and lighter hair.

" What? " She yelled back. So she must be Rosalie.

" I've been looking for you all morning. You left your dog behind, did ya know that? " He asked nearing our table.

" Oops sorry my bad. "

" Oh hi there. " Her brother said sheepishly. Well I assumed it was her brother. That or her cousin. " I'm Jace. Rosalie's older brother. "

" Older by like 5 minutes. " So they were twins.

" Still older to boss you around. " He teased her. He looked over to me. " Sorry you had to deal with her so early in the morning. " Rosalie gapped at her brother playfully. I chuckled at the exchange.

I always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling or two. In a sense, I was glad that I was an only child so that no one else had to grieve for my parents. Inwardly shaking my head from those dreary thoughts, I focused my attention back on the twins.

" I'm Jessica. " I gave him a small smile. " And this is Maisy. " I looked down at my dog who was sniffing the other two dogs. Something happened all of a sudden and all three dogs went running out of the mess hall. Lovely.

" Well might as well go looking for them. I highly doubt any solder will too pleased if any of them end up peeing all over the floors. " Rosalie snickered.

" Have you guys been shown around base yet? " They shook their heads as a sign of no. At the very same time. That would take some getting used to.

" Well come on then! We can kill two birds with one stone while we're out looking. " I put my garbage away and we were off in search of the dogs.

" So where do you guys come from? What's your story? " I asked.

" We grew up in Rexburg, Idaho. Not a big town but we like it there. " Rosalie said.

" We were raised by our grandmother. I wasn't interested in the military until we went to high school. " Jace continued.

" I didn't know what I wanted to do and being separated from my brother didn't quite sit well with me so I decided to enroll too. I'm glad I did, I quite like it. " Rosalie finished off. Oh boy, they practically finished each other's sentences. I hoped it didn't get too confusing.

" What about your parents? " I asked.

" Never knew 'em. Don't know what happened to our mom but our dad didn't want anything to do with us. That's what grams said anyway. " Rosalie replied.

" I'm sorry 'bout your parents. "

" It's no biggie. What about you? Why're you here? " Jace asked away.

" Well I've always wanted to be enrolled. I live nearby Tranquility in Nevada. Ever since my uncle was part of this I wanted to be just like him. He and my grandparents were all in the military at some point. Now all there's left of our family is us two, my aunt and cousin. " They didn't bother asking about my parents which I'm relieved about. I wasn't quite yet comfortable about talking about them. Especially with people whom I had just met.

I showed the twins around base until we found ourselves at the main hangar that met the entrance to the Autobot entrance.

" You know what I wonder about? " Jace asked.

" Don't hurt yourself. " Rosalie said with a faux innocent look on her face. Her twin mock glared at her.

" Why the ceilings are so high. " I was wondering that also. The buildings were high enough for giants.

" Maybe it's for big machinery? " I offered.

" Perhaps. " Jace looked puzzled.

" There's still one last place we haven't looked for the dogs. " I led them towards the training room for CANINE. When we walked in we expected to see a few dogs laying around or perhaps some NEST solders training them. We were not prepared for the sight we were greeted with. Dog food and treats were flown out everywhere, grass and mud stains were splattered on the floor and all three of our dogs were innocently chewing on some bones they found right in the middle of all of it. Here I thought Maisy was actually starting to behave.

" Maisy! " I half whined/scolded. Her ears deflated when she heard my tone. The other two dogs looked up to their owners who looked peeved.

" I've already gotten in trouble yesterday I really don't need to add this to the list. " I groaned. Second day on base and both of them are turning out like crap.

" I'll go bring the dogs outside. " Jace offered. When he left to go outside I turned to Rosalie.

" Ok I'll do the food. You and your brother do the grass and mud, sound good? " She eagerly nodded.

" I don't really wanna find out what they do to newbies on the first day if they get in trouble. Any other day I'd be on the other side of things. " I looked at her confused. " Just you wait Jess. You'll learn how I do things. And it may or may not involve a prank or two. My first target's gonna be Epps. "

" Don't start something you can't finish. Trust me I've been involved in more prank wars with him that I can count. " I fairly warned her. I could still feel the egg yolk dripping down my hair from last time. " But if you need a partner in crime, look no further. " I grinned.

" I think we're gonna get along just fine. " She grinned back deviously.

" I know that face. Who're you gonna get this time Rosie? " Jace asked exasperated.

" Epps. " Rosalie answered nonchalantly. " And don't call me that. " She growled. Jace smirked back.

" A commanding officer? Yeah you're on your own for that one. "

We finished cleaning quickly and after letting the dogs outside we headed to the rec room. There I spotted Victoria and Nolan playing ping pong.

" Want to play with a real ping pong player? " I asked Victoria to tease Nolan. I introduced the twins to everyone and we spent the remainder of the day hanging out and getting to know each other better.

...

It was already 7:30 by the time we got back from the rec room. I put Maisy down on my bed before getting changed. I switched out my uniform for my blue sports bra, grey tank top, black spandex shorts and my Nikes. I put my hair in a french braid before coming out of the bathroom. I looked at Maisy playing with a toy on my bed.

" Behave this time. I don't wanna have to come back to clean up again. " I warned her. She looked up at me and barked happily. I couldn't stay mad at her for long. As soon as I looked into those big eyes I was a goner. I rubbed her ears affectionately before grabbing my water bottle and heading out.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous for the training session with Ron in less than 15 minutes. If I thought training back home with him on that very day he made me do everything double was hard, would he make me do it again? Ugh I groaned ay the thought. I could do without going through _that_ again.

I didn't know how to feel about last night. It seemed like he was mad at me for simply talking to him. I didn't understand why he treated me the way he did. I know now that we're on base things would change but I didn't think it would be like this. I just thought that we were... friends. Or so I thought. Nothing made sense. One moment we're getting along perfectly and he's been there for me better than anyone has for years and the next he's yelling out at me for no reason! And the worst part was that I almost cried in front of everyone last night.

These past couple of weeks made it look like I'm some kind of weakling crying every other night in front of Ron. But I never cried before and that wasn't gonna change. I'd show Ron that he couldn't push me around or judge me for no reason. But did I want that? Of course I did but I also didn't want to push him away. One part of me wanted to talk to him about last night even if he pushed me away but another, the more rational part of me was telling me that that's how he was. That that's how he is. But I couldn't listen to the rational part of me because I had seen glimpses of the real Ron. Of the little I knew of him. And that's where lay the problem. I barely knew him and yet I didn't. Do I follow my heart and chance to have this break me? Or do I follow my brain and never know the truth?

This wasn't just about last night. I knew there was something else. I once heard that if someone pushes you away it really meant they needed love in return. I may not love him but I'd push past his walls. He'll see. With those thoughts in my mind, I decided which part of me to follow.

" Hiya! " An energetic voice came out of nowhere. I turned around to see a man about mid twenties coming my way. He stood just under 5'9 wearing visor like sunglasses and the usual military getup but in black. He had short black hair and slightly tanned skin.

" Hi. " I said nervously, my mind was still on the matter at hand.

" You tha little lady ah heard all 'bout from Lennox n' Epps? " His smile portrayed perfectly white teeth.

" That'd be me. " I said guiltily. He chuckled.

" Mah name's Jazz, first Lieutenant for tha Autobots. " He stated proudly.

" I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. " I shook his hand. " Ron told me a little about you. " Jazz quirked a brow up.

" Did he now? "

" Yes only basic things like everyone's position in the group. He cares a lot about the Autobots. He said you were like his family. " I sighed. " Is he always so serious and reserved? " I asked. Jazz looked at me calculating. I wanted to know if there was any hope in getting past Ron's walls. Maybe make tonight a little bit easier.

" Ah've known him for a long time. If he cares for yah, it won't be obvious. Ron's someone who's been through a lot in this war and doesn't get attached easily. But like ah said before, if he cares for someone, it'll be ah miracle and ah half. " He chuckled. I smiled sadly. It sounded like Ron was hurt or broken from his rough past and that's why he pushes people away...maybe that's why he's pushing me away. He did tell me he doesn't feel anything when we touch. But it still didn't explain last night. " If yah need ta talk ta anyone my door's always open. " There was something about Jazz that told me I could trust him. He almost seemed like a parental figure wanting the best for people.

I exchanged info with him on the location of his office and my room and vice versa minus the office for future reference. I think I might actually stop there tomorrow for a few minutes. Realizing I still had to meet Ron, I picked up my pace to get there sooner. I had five minutes to spare. I stretched out my limbs before the inevitable.

When Ron said it was a private training he really meant it. The whole part of the training room with the indoor track was empty. At that moment the doors burst open to welcome Ron himself.

" Hey I- "

" Let's get started solder. Well don't just stand around. " He interrupted me. Looks like it was asshole Ron part 2. He wouldn't even hear me out. Instead of arguing with him I decided that if I was gonna be able to talk to him it should be after I finished doing what he wanted of me. Get on his good side. Like my dad right after supper and before the football game.

The training was the same as the day I spoke against my uncle. Twice as hard. Exactly what I was hoping to avoid. Oh well I sucked it up and finished the training in an hour and a half.

" Have you learned your lesson solder? " He looked at me as I tried to catch my breath.

" No Ron I- " I tried to speak.

" It's Commander to you. " He glared at me with an intensity that I didn't think he'd ever look at me with. I glared back.

" Is this what this is about? Because I called you Ron? Because I called you by your name that I've been saying for the past month? " I was peeved off. How stupid can one get? He was mad over this?

" Yes but that's not all. You disgraced a federal officer. "

" Ok look maybe I shouldn't of have called you Ron but I didn't think about ranking. I was so used to calling you that at home. " Ron looked a little more calm. " But that doesn't mean that I deserved how you treated me last night. Or this private session. " We locked gazes neither one of us wanting to submit defeat. Ron sighed loudly and rubbed his face with his hands.

" Alright it seems like we were both in the wrong and out stepped our boundaries. " He concluded.

" Ya think? " I said sarcastically. He gave me a warning look.

" Doesn't mean you can go around base calling me Ron either. Understood? "

" Sir yes sir! " I mock saluted with a goofy grin on my face. His lips twitched upwards as he rolled his eyes. " Is it okay if I still call you Ron when no one's around? " I asked hopefully.

" I think I can agree to that. " I smiled slightly.

" Oh one more thing! Can we continue private training? Maybe every Sunday? "

He grunted in reply. I'll take that as a yes.

A ding sounded from the speakers.

 _" All new recruits are to gather in the main hangar at 2000 hours. "_

" You'll be debriefed on some things and you'll get your schedule for the week. " Ron explained to me. I needed to get back to my room if I wanted to get changed and arrive at the main hangar in time. I grabbed my water bottle and stopped by where Ron was at before leaving. I made sure my hand wasn't sweaty before grabbing his.

" Thank you for hearing me out. " I smiled slightly and gently squeezed my hand before leaving the room without looking back. I can't believe I grew the guts to do that. I stifled a giggle and quickly got changed when I reached my room.

We were about fifty or so all together for the recruits. Moorshower was standing at the front with a the other commanders I assumed. I looked around for someone I knew and spotted Victoria and Nolan in the off corner. I greeted them just as the twins came running in.

" I can't believe we made it. " Jace said out of breath.

" You worry for nothing. " Rosalie said standing by my side.

" Well if it weren't for you maybe the dogs wouldn't have run away again. " She just shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. Jace seemed exasperated with his sister as he rubbed his temples.

" Can I have you attention please? " We all quieted down as Moorshower began to speak. " Welcome to NEST. We're gonna be going over rules and regulations... " My mind wandered off as I looked around. Most of us were fresh out of high school or in their early twenties. I was at the back of the group so I couldn't see anyone's face. A blur of dirty brown hair caught my attention. I tried to get a better look but they were moving within the crowd and I lost them. It almost looked like... no it wasn't. I had to stop being paranoid.

" ...and I believe that is all for that. Don't forget to grab your schedule on your way out. " I didn't realize I had zoned out for twenty minutes. Oops. All five of us headed to receive our schedules. Instead of the basic paper we were handed these devices that resembled an Ipad. Odd. I looked up at the Commander confused.

" It's new technology were trying out. You've got the first batch. They're called datapads. " I nodded in understanding as I read it over.

Name: J. Lennox

Block A ( 7 AM - 9 AM ): Special Ops with Lieutenant Jazz

Block B ( 9:10 AM - 10:30 AM ): CANINE training

Block C ( 10:40 AM - 12:30 PM ): Phys. Ed. with Commander Ron assisted by Swiper and Sunny

Block D ( 12:40 PM - 1:40 PM ): Lunch

Block E ( 1:50 PM - 3:10 PM ): Medical training with CMO Ratchet

Block F ( 3:20 PM - 5:00 PM ): Weapons training with Commander Ron

** You are responsible for your CANINE dog as well as your progression. You shall be evaluated on your progress every week for each sector. If you do not meet standards, you will require extra training with that sector's respectful leader.

I blushed at the thought of having to see Ron twice a day. I smiled slightly as I spotted Jazz's name. It looked like we were training with all Autobot members. I got a little bit exited about meeting other members of the team.

If only I knew what this week would bring me.

* * *

 **Alright so I don't if anyone noticed the very important part I mentioned near the end. It was very brief and subtle but something big is gonna happen in the next upcoming chapters. Any guesses for what it is?**

 **Oh and another thing I want to know your opinion on something. I want one of the Autobots to act like a dad for Jessica but I'm stuck between these three:**

 **a) Optimus**

 **b) Ratchet**

 **c) Jazz**

 **I'm leaning towards more Ratchet or Jazz but let me know what you want. Reviews are welcomed!**


	9. A Sudden Twist

**So it's been two months since my last update. I honestly couldn't get anything down for a whole month and a half. I don't even think I even had two full pages. But I made this chapter extra long - longest chapter so far - since I've made you wait for so long.**

 **This chapter sums up Jessica's first day and we get to meet some more Autobots! :D**

 **Ok so I have pretty much a rough plan for this story but I'm gonna need some filler chapter in between to get the plot moving so if any of you want to see something happen or have an idea please PM me or leave a review of what you want please! It would help a whole lot cause the more ideas I have the less long you guys have to wait till the next chapter.**

 **On another note, I decided to have both Jazz and Ratchet act like parental figures towards Jessica, for now anyways. Ratchet is gonna need some time before he gets into the fatherly role. There's also a little bit of a surprise/drama in there. ;) It was a random idea but it sure throws Jess off road.**

 **Anyways, I figured this AN is long enough so please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _" You can run but you can't hide forever! " It was dark and I couldn't see anything. Every once in a while I felt a dark presence behind me and I tried running away from it but it seemed that wherever I went it was always around the next corner. Watching me. Waiting for me._

 _I ran for what seemed like an eternity but could of been minutes. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins and hear my labored breathing as I tried to calm myself._

 _It got all quiet all of a sudden. I ran even harder and slammed into something hard._

 _" Told you I'd find you. "_

I bolted up in my bed covered in sweat. Maisy woke up from my sudden movement and looked around the room to see what had frightened me. She laid her head in my lap and whined softly. I scratched her ears to calm us both down.

It felt so real. But it couldn't of been, right? It was almost like a memory but it wasn't. I definitively would of remembered it if it were. And that voice. It sounded familiar but that nightmare was so foggy I couldn't put two and two together. I looked at the clock. Five AM. Great.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed and put my hair in a loose ponytail. My first block was at seven so I had... over an hour and a half.

I decided to get some food to wake myself up. I dropped Maisy off outside and headed to the mess hall. I grabbed some food and my beloved coffee and sat down. Not many other soldiers were around so it was pretty quiet. No one was quite awake yet to socialize.

" Hey Jessybear! " Will exclaimed sitting down across from me with his own breakfast. A few others shot us amused looks.

" Can you not call me that in public? " I groaned, almost too tired to argue.

" So meet anyone interesting? Any friends yet? " My uncle asked munching on his oatmeal.

" Yeah a few. The Potter twins, Victoria Parkinson and you already know Nolan. " He probably knew everyone's transcripts by heart.

" Good kids. Little bit troublemakers but harmless. You talk to Ron lately? " Will asked. He definitively knew something.

" Yeah why? What'd you know? "

" Nothing just heard your little argument from a few days ago. " He said nonchalantly.

" You heard about that too? " He chuckled.

" It's my job to know everything. And... that's all anyone's been talking about. "

" Great first day and everyone's already talking about me. "

" It'll blow over by the next week. We don't usually get much excitement around here. "

" Glad to know I'm the front page of Nest magazine. " I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Will chuckled lightly.

" What do you have first? "

" Special Ops with Lieutenant Jazz. "

" Oh you'll love it, everyone does. Jazz is a great instructor too. You'll get along with him great. "

" Yeah I already met him actually. Last night we bumped into each other. " I was thinking of maybe going to see him after all the training was done.

" Good to know you're not completely socially awkward. " He winked at me. I threw a pack of sugar at him missing his face when he ducked and got up.

" Got a meeting with Epps so I'll see you later. " My uncle up and left me to my thoughts.

I finished eating and decided to bring Maisy for a walk. Time really flew by and before I knew it my first training class was in ten minutes.

I dropped Maisy off again and made my way to Special Ops. At least I had met Jazz him prior. He seemed extremely outgoing and caring, which is something I haven't seen in a long time.

Both he and Ron were extremely attractive. And when I say extremely, I mean _extremely._ Although I didn't see Jazz in that way, I could always appreciate his good looks. But I mean, it's not like I felt about Ron in that way…could you really blame me for ogling him? He was a freaking walking Adonis. If only Anna knew I was thinking about him this way, she'd have a cow by "denying" my feelings for him. Like there was any in the first place. Firstly, he was a tad older than me. Secondly, he was a family friend. Thirdly, he was my superior. And fourthly,…I just didn't see him that way! Again, Anna would say I'm in denial. It's not like it mattered if I liked him anyway, he definitively didn't see me in _that_ way. I was just Will's little niece who just so happened to be working with him.

I finally reached the hangar in which we had to gather. Luckily for me, Victoria and Jace were already there. The new recruits were split in different groups so not everyone had the same schedule.

" Hey. " I greeted them. They greeted me back as the Lieutenant walked in.

" Alright line up alphabetically. " We were fifteen in total and it ended up being that all three of us were beside each other. " You'll group up in teams of three by name. " Jazz said. That meant we were grouped together. " Everyone follow meh. "

We made our way through the base until we reached one of the hangar's entrances.

" I want ten laps around base. " Oh good lord. The entire base? But it was so damn big...

" Is that it? " One of the recruits perked up, I think his name was Cameron. Was he crazy? 'Was that it?' Was he trying to get us to do more laps? Everyone was looking at him incredulously.

" Well it was. Ah was just going to have y'all keep the same pace in ya groups to build some teamwork but if that's too easy for yah then ah sappose ah can get started on next week's schedule. " Jazz grinned. I glared at Cameron. " Alright same thing; ten laps around base. Since this is Special Ops, y'all will not make ah sound. Yah need to wear a bracelet that records your stealth at every monitor placed around base randomly. Yah won't know where they are so ah advise yah to keep quiet. " He looked at all of us from behind his sunglasses. " Ah think that's it. "

Thank god cause I was already glaring daggers at Cameron's big mouth. Jazz all handed us the bracelets and different groups headed off one at a time. One of them had three extremely obnoxious girls; the ones that have high pitched voices and won't shut up. Those kinds of girls so don't know how well they're gonna do.

" You guys have good stamina? " I asked the other two. Jace nodded.

" It's not my best department but I'll manage. I'm still working on it. " Victoria said.

" I can help you whenever I go running at night if you want? " I offered with an easy smile.

" Really? That'd really help, thanks. " She answered back, her mouth quirking upwards. It didn't seem like she smiled much but I didn't mind.

" Alright group 3 you're up. " We made our way to the entrance. Jazz flashed me a smile passing by and we were off.

My own smile vanished when I forgot to ask them their pace. I didn't want to talk in case we were near any monitors. Only one way to ask...I turned to my left and signaled with my hands 'Medium pace okay with you?' to Jace. He clued in and signed back 'Yes'. I turned to Victoria and mouthed her the same question since she looked lost at our conversation. She gave me the same answer as Jace.

Every once in a while, our bracelet would flash indicating we had just passed a monitor. All in all I didn't think we did too bad. We were all focused on running so we weren't really concentrating on stealth. My goal was to finish the ten laps without stopping. We had to slow down a few times for Victoria but we always picked up our pace afterwards.

Now we were at CANINE training. We all paired up into groups and the dog trainer, whom I didn't bother learning his name, told us to walk around base and see how our dogs react to each other and to other solders. I could already tell I was gonna bore of this class quickly. But hey at least Maisy got some training and exercise in.

Ten thirty came and went and we were off to Phys Ed with Ron...oh boy. I swear to god if these Swiper and Sunny are anything like Victoria says they look or are in the same looks department as Ron and Jazz...I don't think I'll be able to handle myself and manage to not get embarrassed. Here goes nothing.

Phys Ed was in the training room, right beside the indoor track. It was connected by a large wall with two big glass doors that occupied it. We had all changed attire beforehand, which was a loose grey shirt with NEST on it and your choice of track pants ( for guys and girls ) or spandex shorts ( only for the girls ). I stuck with my bright green Nikes as everyone else wore their own sneakers. I couldn't pick in between the pants or the shorts so I wore the latter under the former.

" Alright recruits, I won't repeat this a second time so listen up. You will address me as sir, Commander or Commander Ron. Swiper and Sunny will be helping in whenever they can as well. Do I make myself clear? " Ron said in an authoritative voice.

" Sir, yes sir! " We all chorused loudly.

" Alright, start off with five laps around the track. After that you're going to do burpies, push ups, plank tapouts, jumping jacks and crunches. Twenty each, in the inner part of the track. Everytime you've finished it once, you'll be adding five laps and twenty more of each. We will be doing this for an hour. As soon as an hour has passed or the first person to get 25 laps and100 of each done, you may drink some water. " He looked at us before letting us know that the bracelets Jazz gave us should always be worn since it would track our progress. " Start running! " He really didn't joke around.

It started out fairly easy; the running did anyway. But I absolutely HATED push ups. And I wasn't even allowed to do girl push ups either. I had stuck my tongue out at Ron's back after he told me that I had to do them the normal way. I had heard a few snickers from my fellow soldiers at that.

About halfway in was when two people came in rushing into the room.

" Sorry we're late. This slagger kept fussing 'bout his paint job. " The first one complained. The second one just scowled at the other.

I wasn't disappointed in what I saw. They both looked to be in the late teens early twenties. They were obviously twins, except one of them had blonde hair as the other had red. And their eyes! God I could look in them forever. They were the brightest azure blue I had ever seen. Both looked like a mix of Zac Efron and Theo James. Wasn't heaving on the eyes in the best kind of way.

As I made another lap around the track, I noticed more things as I neared them. They looked to be 5'10 easily while the blonde one was just to say a big bigger muscle wise. They both wore camo pants, the only difference being the red head wore a wife beater and the other a regular t shirt that said Nest Autobots.

I ran up to Victoria who was having a hard time.

" You doing alright? " I asked her.

" All this running " pant " is gonna kill me. " She laughed slightly out of breathe. " It's gonna be " pant " even harder to concentrate " pant " with these two here. "

Thirty minutes later I was about ready to pass out. Nobody had finished before the hour was up so we spend the whole time going without any water. I think I gulped down mine in less than 10 seconds.

" Alright now I want you to pair up. You're gonna be practicing punching and knee hits as well as receiving both. " Ron said loudly. I paired up with Victoria and we gathered these arm and hand cushions for when the other was punching or kneeing the other. " You get five minutes for each. If you're on the offense, the goal is the make your opponent back off. Try and find their weakness and make them move. If you're defense, the goal is to keep still. Keep your eyes on your opponent and never put your guard down. "

Victoria started first as offense. She hit and I received.

" So what'd you think about the helpers? " I asked her with a teasing smile. She sent me a round of punches but I didn't waver.

" They really know their stuff. But they're also a bit vain, especially the blonde one. " She said back tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. " But they're nice to look at. " She smiled back until her eyes widened in horror. I turned around to see what she was looking at to see the twins making their way around, giving tips and helping a few people. And the next group was ours...

I smiled knowingly at her. She was acting like a tween with her first schoolgirl crush. It was cute.

" Better get to it if you want to look like you're actually doing something. " I lightly smirked at her. She looked back at me when she realized she had stopped hitting altogether. She sent me a few hard rounds and I had to take a step back.

" Whoa there tiger. Didn't know you had that in you. And in such a small body too. " The red head approached us with a cocky smirk on his face, his brother right behind him.

" You'd be surprised with what I can do, Swipe. " Victoria grunted after her last punch. It was true, with what she lacked in endurance she redeemed in strength.

" I can see that. " He looked her up good heartedly playing along. He turned to me and smiled charmingly. " Let's see what you can do Lennox. " Wait how did he...oh right. Word goes around fast. From what Ron told me there wasn't many Autobot members and Will works with them so he must have mentioned me.

I passed took off the guards as Victoria picked hers up. I got in the fighting stance I saw her take and threw a few punches. I wasn't very strong to begin with; I'm all legs and no arms. In other words, my hits barely had any impact on her. I probably looked like one of those girls in a 'girl fight' slapping my arms away from my face. Yeah not the greatest first impression...

Swiper or I assumed he was from what Victoria and Ron said, actually laughed at my effort and Sunny looked highly amused.

" Here, let me help you. " Swiper chuckled. He placed himself beside me. " Okay I want you to mimic me alright? " I nodded. He placed himself in the right placement and I tried to imitate it.

" How's this? " I asked. He looked at my body and sighed.

" Well that's not working. Looks like I'll have to show you manually. " Swiper now stood behind me as he placed my body like it was supposed to go. I couldn't concentrate because he kept putting his hands on my sides and hips and I was trying my best not to think about it. Those places were very touchy and if touched right, I'd be on the ground in a laughing mess.

" She can't concentrate when you're groping her. " Sunny said scowling and crossing his arms. I blushed and looked down as Swiper guffawed.

" I wasn't-Sunny it's not like that. " Swiper said grumpily, almost like a whine.

" Get your hands off her while I show you how it's done. " Sunny growled low and took his brother's position. Well kudos to Victoria. Now she got to flirt with her man candy. I winked at her when Swiper neared her. She frowned at me in return.

With steady hands, Sunny placed my hips where they were supposed to go. As he went to place my arms right, a tingling sensation passed through as when our skin touched. It felt like when...Ron and I touched. My eyes snapped up to his to see his surprised yet glaring ones.

" She's all yours. " He lightly growled as he let me go. He paused for a moment to look at his brother like he was talking to him telepathically or something then walking off to help another group.

" Did I do something wrong? " I asked Swiper confused.

" Nawh it's not you Jess. Sunny's just Sunny. " He tried to smile at me but it didn't reach his eyes. I looked at Victoria but she just shrugged her shoulders.

The remaining hour passed relatively quick but I couldn't stop help but think about the incident with Sunny. And to make matters worse, I saw him and his twin talking intensely and when I walked by they quieted down. It was all so confusing. And extremely awkward. First Ron and now Sunny? Did I have some kind of disease that made me 'zap' the male population when I touched them? On the other hand, it couldn't be a coincidence that both of them were Autobots could it? I didn't know, something just wasn't adding up and I had no else to talk to about it. The only people who knew, well of my knowledge, was Sunny, Swiper obviously, Ron and myself.

Who was I supposed to talk to? Epps? Will? Yeah like that would go over well. I'll just walk up to them and explain my dilemma. ' Hey uncle Will? Do you happen to know why I feel all warm and tingly whenever I touch a hot Autobot member? Oh you didn't know? Oh yeah, it's like an electrifying current. Oh but it's okay cause it's not as intense with Sunny! ' Not a chance. He'd probably send me to the closest psychiatric ward. Epps would just laugh thinking it was a joke.

I had a few friends; Rosalie, Jace, Nolan and Victoria. The only thing was that they probably would just look at me like I was crazy. Who knew? Maybe I am. It's not like I could prove it either. Ron denied feeling anything and Sunny looked like he hated my guts. First day in training and already this happens! I think I must have beat a record for messing things up so soon.

At least I didn't see Sunny for the rest of the day. Next was lunch then medical training with the Autobot's CMO Ratchet. I just hope I got on his good side since I remember Ron telling me he threw actual wrenches at others when he got mad. A mad medic is never a good thing, especially when he has a tendency to throw things.

I was in line to get some food with Victoria for lunch after we finished a quick shower. I spotted Nolan sitting at an empty table so we decided to join him.

" Hello ladies. " He smiled warmly at us. " How has your day been so far? " It was nice to see a happy face. After the fiasco early, it was to be around happy people.

" It wasn't too bad. Special Ops was alright until some recruit got cocky and made us do early scheduled plans for next week. I had no idea what I was doing! Espionage is not my thing and we just skipped a whole week worth of training cause of some cocky ass. " Victoria grumbled. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help agree with her.

" That bad huh? If you have any trouble with anyone else just let me know. " Nolan said seriously but with a hint of mirth.

It was weird having the feeling of having someone look out for me, especially since I just him. I mean sure, I had Sarah, Will, Annabelle and Epps, but that was pretty much it. I never had an actual group of friends in high school. I wasn't part of any clique or group; I just kind of friends with everyone. In other words, I never had any close friends to confide in. My dad was always off on business trips and my mom was too busy with her 'social calendar' to really act like an actual mother. And it's not like I could change anything about it now either.

" Apart from that, how was your morning? "

" CANINE training was easy but boring. Phys Ed was...intense to say the least. I'm pretty sure I've already made someone hate me. " I piped up. I wouldn't reveal everything but I sure as hell couldn't keep it in. It was going to come out either way.

" Rough start. I've got Commander Ron for Phys Ed right after lunch. Any pointers on how to stay alive? " He joked.

" Whatever you do don't touch Sunny! " Wait did I just say that out loud? Oh I was exactly quiet about it either. People turned around to look at me as I turned red as a tomato. Oh my god that sounded to wrong.

Victoria snorted in her drink and ended coughing to not die from suffocation or laughter. I couldn't tell. Nolan just raised an eyebrow amusingly and had the biggest smirk on his face.

" First day and you're already claiming dibs, huh Jess? Don't worry he's all yours. I don't swing that way anyway. " He winked at me to take my embarrassment even more down south.

" Not like that you perv! " That was the only thing I could think to say to defend myself.

" Who's a perv now? " The twins decided now would be the perfect moment to join us. Jace sat beside Victoria who was on my left and Rosalie sat beside Nolan who was directly across from me.

" No one is. " I immediately said. The sooner we stopped talking about this, the sooner my face would return to its normal color. " How was your morning Rose? "

" It was interesting to say the least. I have medical training first thing in the morning and let me tell you Ratchet is not a morning person. I got a scalpel thrown at my head for being so loud. "

" I can attest to that. " Nolan chuckled. " It sure made my morning. It almost hit her too. Just to say missed. Be glad that he didn't use his wrench of doom on you. "

" Did-did you just say his 'wrench of doom'? " Jace asked perplexed.

" Yeah, that's what everyone calls it. "

" That's super. " Victoria said sarcastically stabbing at her food. " That's our next block. "

" At least you won't be alone. Me and Jess will be with you. " Jace said to try and lighten up her mood.

We all finished eating and made our separate ways to our blocks. The med bay was pretty simple but was big in size like the rest of base. Even all of the doors around it were huge. Well not all of them. There were smaller doors and then there were the ones that were humongous. I had no idea what they were for. Military vehicles perhaps?

There were these metal beds throughout the room with all the technical, machinery and tools a medic would need. At the very far end of the room were two other doors that led to who knows where. But all in all the diameter of the med bay was relatively small compared to the rest of base. Almost like it was a sitting room or something.

" Everyone settle down. " A loud grouchy voice came in from the door.

A slim tall man wearing a button up shirt, slacks and a lab coat came in through the smaller door. He had bright blue eyes, medium length dark brown hair and a little bit of a stubble. He stood at 6'0 and looked sort of grumpy.

" Better be better than the last group. " He mumbled under his breath as he passed us. Victoria snorted and I couldn't stop myself from giggling from it until he turned towards us to give us a shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-throw-a-wrench-at-you look. I coughed to hide my laughter whereas Victoria looked bashful and was blushing like crazy from his look. It took all my control not to interrupt into giggles again.

" My name is Ratchet. I am the Autobots' CMO and your instructor for medical training. I do not like to be called sir or doc, therefore please refrain yourselves from using them. You'll be given a datapad each day to read on your own time. You will be tested on them at the end of each week. There's a room full of them on the other side of that door that you can access at any time. " He said pointing to the door on the left. " Group up. Three per berth. " What the hell was a berth?

I looked around as everyone gathered around the metal tables. Oh... the metal table/beds were berths. Ratchet handed us a datapad each and begun a basic CPR lesson. It was pretty straight forward. A little too simple actually because I dozed off a bit.

" Lennox! " A grouchy loud voice yelled. I jumped out of my stupor frightened.

" Huh..? " I asked drowsy. A few people snickered, including Victoria and Jace. I glowered at them until I looked at Ratchet's glaring face. " I mean uh... yes sir? " I think I just made the whole situation worse. If possible, Ratchet's face looked even more irked.

" I asked you a question. "

" You did? " A few more snickers. I looked to see the medic subconsciously grab the closest thing to him, which was a wrench. Perfect. I immediately ducked before it could hit me. I heard a clang hit the wall right where I used to be standing. I looked up over the berth to see a fuming Ratchet.

" Would anyone else like to answer? " A hand flew straight up. " Yes Thomas? "

" A person can't live after 3 minutes without air. Just like with water, it's 3 days and food it's 3 weeks. "

" Very good. At least someone knows _something._ " The girl, Courtney Thomas, took in the praise and looked at me smugly. Great just what I needed. One of those know-it-alls. That wasn't the worst part. She blatantly flirted with anything male, _especially_ the Autobot members. It was innerving. I hadn't seen her flirt with Jazz or Ron yet but the twins and Ratchet were a different story.

She had the looks to back it up too. She was around my height with wavy light strawberry blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She had thick lips, a big bust and the slimmest waist that would attract any guy. It made me feel self conscious but I couldn't let her get to me, especially on the first day of training.

Forgetting about Courtney, I focused for the rest of the block until it came time to get to weapons training with Ron. At least I could end my day on a high note. Hopefully.

Weapons training was by far my one of my favorite kinds of training. Ron had us clean all different types of guns until we practiced how to load and unload them. That's what we were doing at the moment. He had us do a little race. Jace and I were racing against each other to see who could load and unload their weapon 5 times first. We weren't actually using real bullets in case we fired a round by accident.

I had three more loads and unloads to do before I was finished when Jace began to laugh in excitement.

" I bet you my dessert that I'll be done first. " He said challengingly. As competitive as I was, I just couldn't back down. "

" You've got a deal. " I said trying to finish first. Two more to go.

I put the gun down as fast as I could back on the table a millisecond before Jace did.

" Booyah! " I gave him beaming smug smile. Jace laughed in return nudging me in the shoulder.

" Good job Jess. " I didn't notice Ron behind me as he lightly touched my lower back and whispered in my ear that left shivers down my body. I looked up at him and slightly smiled in thanks.

" Commander Ron! I'm having some trouble with my gun. " Courtney's incisively whiny voice brought us back from our little bubble. I subconsciously turned to glare at her for ruining our moment to see her 'innocent' looking face. She was playing damsel in distress and Ron was completely falling for it.

" What's the problem? " Ron's gruff voice asked as he turned to her and his hand left me. I already missed his touch on my back. It was warm and...I looked at Jace as he quirked a brow up in question.

" What? " I asked defensively.

" Nothing. " He said amused and winked causing me to look down to hide my blushing face.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. I teased Jace at supper when he realized Mrs. Norris was making apple pie and couldn't have any. I ran with Victoria after we ate, giving her tips and helping her stamina. After that, I went straight to the Autobots' offices.

I looked at the name plates on the doors until I came by Jazz's. I knocked on the door before the door opened on its own. The doors here on base were automatic with code access only locks. I walked in to see Jazz leaning back in his chair and legs crossed on his desk while reading a datapad. He looked up and smiled in greeting. Maisy ran into the room and began smelling everything she could reach.

" Hiya Jess. Nice oh yah to come by after all. To be honest, ah didn't think you'd show on the first day. "

" I thought that since the recruits are going to be working with the Autobots, it'd be good to get to know you better. "

" Ah like the way yah think. Ask away. " And ask I did. Turns out he's a saboteur - it made sense since he's in Special Ops - and his how did he say it? Oh yeah his... 'sparkmate' was on one of the transportations on their way here but I couldn't remember the name.

It was extremely odd. It was like the Autobots came from a different planet or something. They talked differently like they came from somewhere else. When he first mentioned a 'sparkmate' he paused for a moment shocked like he wasn't supposed to say that. Because of that I didn't ask what a 'sparkmate' was. I just figured it was a lover of some kind.

Apart from that, we talk for a few hours until I fell asleep on his couch in his office. I could feel warm familiar hands lift me up under my knees and shoulders. I automatically cuddled into the warm chest and received a deep chuckle in return. I felt the electrifying current pass between my carrier and I when I laid my head on his shoulder touching his neck.

I vaguely remembered someone taking my boots off and laying me in my bed. Maisy, I assumed she had followed, laid down at my legs.

I tiredly half opened my eyes to see bright blue eyes and a retreating back.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! :) I certainly liked the Sunny/Jess twist. ;) I'd love to hear your theories about why she feels the way she does whenever she touches Ironhide or Sunstreaker.  
**

 **Don't forget, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review! You can always leave a review anyway telling me what you liked or didn't like.**


End file.
